


Can't Let Go

by Chrysalin



Series: Time Travel Trouble [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Memory Loss, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysalin/pseuds/Chrysalin
Summary: After the battle with Metallia, everyone forgot but Usagi. Now she has to fight a new enemy with no one at her side because she refuses to wake them up.





	Can't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Like I've mentioned, I'm moving over old works from Fanfiction.

Something was horribly wrong. I wasn’t supposed to remember.  _ How _ did I remember? Saturn and Pluto’s plan worked, right? After the Shitennou left, it seemed to. I was blissfully unaware of my past as a Senshi or the princess. For that one day, I was a normal girl. 

 

Wrong. I had nightmares that night. My friends dying, Mamoru… It was a miracle that my parents had delayed coming home, because I screamed so loudly a neighbor called the house out of concern. Poor Luna just stared at me. It’s been three days since then, and the dreams kept repeating. I was barely sleeping for a few hours a night, if that. I picked my guardian up and hugged her tightly. “Can we talk, Luna? I know you can answer me.”

 

“Usagi-chan?” she mewled in shock. “How?!”

 

I shook my head. “I don’t know. I don’t have the Silver Crystal, so how is it possible?”

 

She frowned, troubled. “From what you told me, you were never supposed to remember unless something came up that needed the Senshi. Do you know… everything?”

 

“You mean with the Shitennou and all that? Yes.” I stared out the window at the waning moon. “Why couldn’t I be normal just for a little while?”

 

Luna leapt to the floor and began pacing, her tail swishing rapidly. “Maybe something will happen soon, and sensing it brought you back.”

 

“Again?!” I asked, aghast. “Luna, I barely defeated Beryl! Without the crystal, there’s no way I can take on another enemy!”

 

She rubbed her head against my ankle in an attempt to comfort me. “Calm down; I only meant it as a possibility. There could be other reasons. Did you make a wish?”

 

“No, I…” I paused, considering. “Maybe. When Mamo-chan was bringing me home, I thought of how I didn’t want to forget him. But Luna, I didn’t have the Silver Crystal. I couldn’t have made it come true!”

 

Luna frowned. “I can’t say for sure, but I think it would have been too much strain on you to lose him again so soon, so your magic tried to protect you.”

 

“I’ve still lost him though. Without his memories, he’ll just hate me and tease me again. What good are my powers?!”

 

“Hey,” Luna murmured, jumping back into my lap. “Don’t cry. Usagi-chan, just because things don’t look good right now doesn’t mean you’ll be unhappy. You can make friends with the girls again. You can reach out to Mamoru-san. Knowing might give you a new opportunity. You can’t assume you’ll be sad.”

 

My expression softened. “Thanks, Luna. At least I can always depend on you.”

 

88888888

 

I decided to visit Naru for a change. We hadn’t talked much since I became Sailor Moon; I hadn’t had a choice since she’d drawn the Dark Kingdom’s attention so often. Just being my friend put her in danger. 

 

“Naru-chan, good morning,” I greeted. “What should we do?”

 

“How about the arcade? We haven’t played the Sailor V game in a while, and I know you like the boy who works there,” she offered enthusiastically. 

 

I wasn’t so sure. Seeing Motoki would be nice, but could I really risk seeing Mamoru so soon? “Maybe we should go shopping!” I declared instead. “There’s a sale at the mall and I still have most of the money my parents left me for while they were gone.”

 

“Great!” Naru exclaimed. “I really want a new manga, and maybe clothes. Or makeup?”

 

I laughed. It was nice to be friends with someone who didn’t expect me to save the world. I don’t think I’d realized just how much I missed her. It reminded me why we’d been best friends forever. She understood me and never expected more than I was willing to say. We talked about everything. She told me the Senshi had vanished from the news and that there hadn’t been any new attacks – it came as no surprise to me, but I was still enthusiastic. She asked if there was a boy I liked aside from Motoki. I told her there was but he didn’t know. She decided to pester me about who it might be, but I wasn’t telling. 

 

I actually saw two of the girls. Makoto was in the cookware shop, which was so normal I grinned. She seemed all right, but there was an air of ‘keep away’ around her. I was sorry she had gone back to that. 

 

It didn’t surprise me to see Minako, fans trailing her at a discreet distance. Though my friend had given up her work as an idol after the situation with Ace, she still had a few loyal followers. She was doing the same thing as Naru and I – flitting to different shops and buying things she didn’t need. 

 

Rei and Ami didn’t go to the mall very often, so there wasn’t much chance of running into them. I missed them just the same. I wanted the group together. We were an excellent team, balancing each other out in personalities and strengths. I considered for a moment. What was the problem, really? So we weren’t friends right now. That could be fixed. I could work on Ami and Makoto at school and figure out the other two later on. Mamoru was easy; I ran into him all the time. I’d just have to take a different approach. 

 

Naru tugged on my arm. “Usagi-chan, are you in there? It’s like you were on the moon.”

 

I laughed awkwardly. “Sorry, Naru-chan, I was just daydreaming. Do you want to get something to eat? There’s a new restaurant in the food court; we could try it.”

 

“That sounds great,” Naru agreed. “Let’s go!”

 

88888888

 

After what Luna and I discussed, it wasn’t much of a shock when there was a strange impact in the middle of the night, three weeks after the North Pole. I slipped out my window as Sailor Moon and moved to the source, hoping I’d be able to get there quickly enough to avoid coming into contact with others. As far as anyone was aware, the Senshi were gone. 

 

There was nothing to see but a gaping hole in the pavement of a random parking lot. It was absolutely massive, large enough for several dozen people to stand around and still have room for more. Luckily, I didn’t sense any negative energy and no one else had appeared yet. That would change once the first police patrol stumbled across it. 

 

As though summoned by my thoughts, a squad car appeared. I ducked under the cover of a nearby tree to watch in case anything happened. There was always the possibility a monster would appear. I would have to be as close to the scene as possible just in case. 

 

It was lucky nothing happened. A crowd began to form despite the hour. I made my way home, sticking to rooftops so no one would see me. 

 

After briefing Luna that morning, I headed back to the crater. I knew there’d be plenty of other people. Everyone was there at different places along the edges. Kunzite was only a few centimeters from Mina. Maybe it was foolish, but I automatically put myself near Mamoru, hoping for… I don’t know, something. Whatever it was I got when the crowd knocked me straight into him. 

 

“Can’t stand on your own two feet, Odango?” he drawled. “Really, and at your age, too.”

 

“Shut up, jerk,” I answered huffily. “My age? At least I’m not the one insulting people for being pushed. You should work on your maturity levels.”

 

He sneered and stalked off. I rolled my eyes. He hadn’t expected an intelligent-sounding retort. The poor guy was in for a rude awakening, I mused. Just because I didn’t really want to argue with him didn’t mean I couldn’t give as good as I got now.

 

88888888

 

Naru and I were talking on the phone when it happened. I have to admit I wasn’t really surprised when she shrieked and stopped talking. If anyone would attract attention from an enemy, it’d be her. I just hadn’t expected it so soon – after all, I’d only gone to investigate the crash last night. I sighed, running to her house. Luna followed me. 

 

I had to play up the act once I got there; Naru and her mother couldn’t suspect me. Once her mom and I opened the door, the woman fainted dead away when she saw a monster crouched over her daughter. Well, that at least made things easier. 

 

“Ah!” I faux-shrieked. “A monster! Oh, I know, it must be a dream! Well, if it’s a dream, then I can control it.” The monster  _ snorted _ at me. Really, don’t any enemies at least have the courtesy to attack with somewhat polite monsters?

 

That bit of inane thought got me in trouble. The thing let go of Naru and pounced on me instead. Past experience had taught me my energy was particularly attractive due to its sheer power, so something had to be done quickly.

 

Luna all but read my mind. Artemis was trying to tell her something, but whatever it was she ignored. She leapt at the plant creature and clawed it until it let me go. Drained, the ground seemed to leap up at me. My knees hit with a thud that shook my entire body. I gritted my teeth, pushing the exhaustion back. Artemis yowled, distracting the monster, and leapt out the window.

 

Once my feet were under me again, I pulled out my brooch, strangely still in my subspace pocket. “MOON PRISM POWER, MAKE-UP!”

 

My Senshi powers rushed to meet me, offering extra energy that would sustain me long enough to fight. Unfortunately, the time it had taken to transform had let the monster go after Artemis. It would only find other prey, so I’d have to corner it and get rid of it fast. 

 

I dashed after it without thinking. The Moon Stick was gone, so my only weapons were my tiara and my wits. The combo didn’t do much for my confidence. Since I didn’t know how strong this enemy was, I might be volunteering for the next slot in the Galaxy Cauldron, and I wasn’t aiming to die again so soon. 

 

It found a victim quickly (poor Artemis), so it hadn’t gone far. I shot the cat a worried look as I shouted to get the thing’s attention. It glared at me. I wasn’t really in the mood for the full speech, so I cut it short. “Let him go now or you are  _ so _ dead!” Not that it strictly mattered, since I would take the thing down regardless. 

 

It tossed Artemis to one side, more interested in me than a cat. Curse or blessing? I couldn’t say as I dodged its stupid vine-tentacles, hoping I didn’t get killed. Luna and Artemis jumped at it, scratching its face to give me a moment. Artemis was still shaky. My hand flew to my tiara. The vicious thing knocked both of them away, and the cats didn’t get up again. 

 

My eyes narrowed. “It’s a bad idea to hurt my friends,” I told the monster in a low voice. “Naru-chan, Luna, and Artemis?” The gold flashed at my touch. “MOON TIARA ACTION!”

 

I held my breath as I released the weapon, hoping I’d succeed. Apparently Lady Luck was on my side, since the monster screamed. A card fell to the pavement, actually slicing into the cement. It had a picture on it, but it quickly went black. I stared at it, confused.

 

“Sailor Moon!”

 

“What?” I turned and jolted in shock. There was what appeared to be a projection of two beings with green skin and brightly colored hair. They were aliens, but I didn’t recognize them. 

 

“I didn’t know there was someone like you on this planet.” The male was speaking. At least I assumed it was male. The clingy jumpsuits made it the obvious guess.

 

“Who are you?!” I demanded. 

 

“A member of the wandering nobility of the universe, Ail.”

 

“Likewise, An.”

 

“So you’re the ones that were controlling that monster!” I accused, more than a little angry. I had been enjoying my ‘retirement’.

 

The one named An laughed. “What we did today was just the beginning.”

 

“That’s right,” Ail agreed. I was already finding them incredibly annoying. They both let out one last round of amused chuckles as the image vanished. I growled. 

 

“Sailor Moon, those guys…” Luna began. I wasn’t listening. “Sailor Moon?”

 

“Good-bye to the ordinary Usagi-chan,” I said with a drawn-out sigh. Luna and Artemis backed off, giving me space to think. 

 

I’d finally had a chance to be normal and now I was the only one there to fight. I couldn’t let Luna reawaken the others unless there was no choice; my friends deserved peace after giving their lives to win a war. And Mamoru … Our encounter earlier had been the same as always. He insulted me like usual, but now it stung more. I brushed it aside as best I could before picking up both cats and heading home. 

 

Things stayed relatively quiet for a while. The monsters were weak enough that I could just use my tiara. It was a relief, but that didn’t mean I got off easy. I was trying to baby some rather painful slashes on my back and sides. There was one on my neck, curving around from my back and coming only an inch from my jugular. I’d expected them to heal as quickly as usual, but when they lasted more than a day I realized the monster’s claws had been coated in something that kept them from mending at Senshi speeds. I was forced to wear high-necked shirts to avoid anyone seeing it. The others were more easily concealed. I knew I’d be in trouble if there was another attack – my reaction time was down from the pain.

 

I was trying to re-bandage them in my room when I heard telltale shrieks coming from the park. I sighed. What was it with the park? I transformed and forced myself to not think about my injuries. At least as Sailor Moon my healing rate increased, so I might recover fast.

 

Yeah, no. I’d just set foot in the park when it came at me. I barely dove aside in time, but the thing still caught me in the arm and left a stream of blood behind to stain my uniform. I cursed. My wounds protested viciously when I tried to pull off some quick maneuvers to dodge the next attack, and I could already feel my strength failing. Another blast was aimed straight at me, one I couldn’t possibly evade in time. I closed my eyes and braced myself, hoping against hope it wouldn’t be too bad. 

 

A glowing boomerang flashed forward and intercepted the energy, deflecting it back at its source. The light was so bright I could see it through my eyelids. I glanced around wildly.

 

Kunzite was battling the thing. It was humanoid, sort of, but seemed scaled, or something that gave it a pebbled skin. This sucker was  _ big _ , too. It had to be twice Kunzite’s height, and he wasn’t short. The most disturbing feature was its mouth. The monster had a lot of teeth. I’m not talking a couple dozen, like normal. I’m saying more along the lines of a few  _ hundred _ , and all of them were closer to fangs than actual teeth. 

 

The general seemed to be wearing the thing down. I gave a sigh of relief. My tiara lit as soon as he presented me with a good target. Seeing the flare, he immediately moved out of the line of fire. Pouring as much power as I could spare into the metal, I flung it with pinpoint precision and turned the monster to another of those mysterious cards. I slid to the ground, too tired to stand. He knelt by my side. 

 

“Are you all right, princess?” he asked cautiously as he wrapped a strip of fabric from his cape around the gash on my arm. 

 

“Don’t call me that,” I said absently. “I’ll be fine. I just need to get some energy back.”

 

“Did it drain you before I arrived?”

 

I shook my head. “There’s been too many. I’m still healing from the last one.”

 

His eyes darkened. "This is bad, pr- Sailor Moon. You should alert your Senshi."

 

"No," I countered firmly. "They haven't been awakened. I want them to have normal lives, which is why I've left everyone alone. You shouldn't know either. How did you?"

 

"You saved me," he said slowly, obviously trying to determine the cause himself. "As best as I understand it, I now have the same obligation to you I would to Prince Endymion. Since your true defenders seem to be unavailable, that bond brought me to your aid."

 

I muttered a few choice curses under my breath. "I didn't want you to be caught up in this either. Go home, Kunzite. Be a normal human for a while."

 

He frowned. Knowing him, he was going to be stubborn on this one. I’d never really believed Endymion’s insistence that Kunzite acted like a mother before, but I had a feeling I was about to get a firsthand view of it. "Absolutely not. You are our princess, and I owe you a great debt. More, Venus and I renewed our bond. Her duty is mine. Since she cannot help you, I will take her place."

 

"Kunzite, it's just a few monsters. I'll be fine on my own."

 

"Which is why you were about to be hit when I arrived? That could have been a fatal blast if you are already injured. You simply cannot continue to fight alone if the battles occur as frequently as you say."

 

I barely resisted the urge to growl. Now, don't get me wrong, I'm glad he cares, but he can be so stubborn. Here I am letting monsters kick the crap out of me night after night, and he won't accept my sacrifice by living the life I wanted for them. I was used to him being like this toward Minako or Mamoru, but he’d never directed this particular infuriating habit at me before.

 

Kunzite must have seen my expression, since he adopted a kinder tone than the one he typically used. "I am not calling you incapable. What I am saying is that I will protect you because I care about your well-being, as much as I would Minako or E- Mamoru-sama."

 

I was flattered at this point, honestly. Kunzite doesn't show emotion much, though I never knew why, and he normally only does around Minako unless he's really upset. I sighed. "I know. I'm sorry if I seemed harsh, but I really didn't want to drag any of you into battle again."

 

"Why is Mamoru-sama not helping you? From what Mina tells me, he typically senses your danger and comes to you even without his memories."

 

I shrugged, trying to act like I didn't care. "Don't know." I’d wondered so many times.

 

He watched me for a moment, but nodded. "You should go home before the press arrives, Sailor Moon. Be careful of those injuries." He passed me a small pinkish crystal, probably a piece of kunzite. "This will enhance psychic capabilities between us, so you can call me if you are in need of assistance."

 

I smiled. "Thank you, Kunzite. I really appreciate what you're doing for me. Just – don't tell Minako-chan when she comes to see you. I really don't want the others involved."

 

He hesitated. "It really is the sort of thing I should inform her of, given our relationship and the fact that she is the leader of your guard."

 

"Please. She'll only worry. She can't transform anyway."

 

He sighed. "Very well. I will keep your secret, at least for the time being." I began to thank him again, but he raised a hand to stop me. "If I believe you are in too much danger, I will alert your Senshi. I will not risk your safety."

 

I groaned. "Fine. That's the best I'll get, I guess. Still, thanks. I'm glad you're here."

 

He smiled. Just a hint of one, really, but it was a smile, which made it rare. He vanished. I headed home, muttering about the irritating qualities of certain people. Then I moved on to more important issues. Kunzite shouldn’t have remembered – this I knew absolutely. In a desperate situation, it would’ve been Mamoru. Something was wrong if he couldn’t come to my aid.

 

I was almost home when I decided I needed to check on him, badly. It was late, so he’d most likely be in bed. I turned and leapt to the roof of the nearest building, cutting across town while paying no mind to my poor body’s complaints. I had to see him.

 

He was sleeping when I arrived, but his expression was troubled. I cautiously sent waves of comfort and reassurance through our bond to help. After a few minutes he relaxed. I slid open the window and entered the room without a sound. 

 

I was getting an odd sense through our bond, as if there was a barrier between us. I perched on the edge of his bed and took one of his hands in mine. Concentrating, I let my magic flow and adjusted my senses into the stream. 

 

There  _ was _ a barrier between Mamoru and I, but it was weak, and something was missing. I began to probe more deeply, but I came up short when I realized the answer. Every memory of me, any powers beyond the minor healing he’d had since childhood, anything tied to Endymion was gone. His place was there, but it was empty, as if a piece of him had broken off. I pulled myself back, horrified. The only thing left was his recurring dream of Serenity. No… That wasn’t it. I could feel a remnant of the urge that drew him to me when I was in danger. It was faint, only enough to make him uneasy. 

 

Withdrawing, I leaned against him in shock. He was still asleep, but his arm wrapped around my waist. I barely noticed the contact, too caught up in what I had learned. He hadn’t come… because he couldn’t. Endymion was gone. He still had some magic – that had been part of him long before Tuxedo Kamen or any emergence of our past. There just wasn’t anything active. All he could do was heal without thinking, and as we laid there my wounds vanished.

 

I couldn’t bear another minute. I leapt out the window as I fought back tears. I didn’t even bother to use the balconies to drop slowly, just letting myself fall. I was only a meter above the ground when I twisted and pushed off the next building with my feet. Once I was steady on the edge of a fence I went up again, pointedly avoiding Mamoru’s window. 

 

88888888

 

“And in other news, there have been increased sightings of Sailor Moon. A strange man has been noticed with her, but the rest of the Senshi seem to have chosen to sit this round out. There is also no sign of the mysterious Tuxedo Kamen.”

 

I flipped the TV off with a scowl. Of course the others weren’t around. As for me… well, Luna would kill me if she saw that. I wasn’t supposed to linger in Senshi form. I didn’t have a choice, though; I  _ had _ to check on Mamoru and the girls. At some point, they’d come back. 

 

It was a habit now. I never transformed if there wasn’t a monster, but once the battle was over I always ended up outside Mamoru’s, watching him. My feet then took me to the girls so I could make sure they were all right. They didn’t seem to be, though; they were alone. Though it hurt to admit it, they’d been happier as warriors, because as dangerous as it always was, at least we were together.

 

Rei was feared for her powers and further ostracized by being a Shinto priestess in an all-girls Catholic school. They might go to her if they wanted to know something or needed her help, but they never accepted her. She stayed at the shrine with Yuuichiro and her grandpa as her only company. The exception was her crows, Phobos and Deimos. They were her handmaidens in the past, but I never let them know I recognized them. I would’ve had to sit through another diatribe for not awakening the Senshi. Imagine being lectured by  _ birds _ . Cats were enough.

 

Ami was essentially the same. She studied constantly, spending all her time with books instead of people. Sometimes she looked sad as she watched the other kids in class. They would laugh and have fun, but she was never invited to join them. They knew she was busy with cram school and everything else and just tried not to bother her. She might as well have not been there. 

 

Makoto got in fights a lot. People said mean things about her every time she walked by, but I put a stop to it when I could. I was working on getting her to open up, but she’d been tormented by the kids at our school enough that she was having a hard time trusting me. 

 

Minako had fans, not friends. Everyone considered her haughty and made comments about her pretending to be Sailor V. Artemis was her only comfort, but he couldn’t talk to her. Of all the Senshi, she was the hardest to reach. I went to school with Ami and Makoto, and I could talk to Rei at the shrine, but Minako and I didn’t cross paths much. My plan, for lack of a better word, was to corner her at the mall or arcade and chat until she talked too.

 

Mamoru barely spoke. He was surlier than usual, and even Motoki was getting the cold shoulder, but he’d occasionally smile at me during our run-ins now that I was nice and didn’t screech at him for calling me Odango. I wanted him to like me, after all. At least we were friends. I hoped we might be more if I gave it time.

 

88888888

 

I knew my Senshi would get involved sooner or later, but I prayed it’d be later. Maybe they were lonely in their normal lives, but they weren’t in danger and I never wanted them to die for me again. It had already happened twice, and both times haunted my dreams. I wanted them far away from any battles. I tried to rationalize it by saying I had Kunzite as backup.

 

I’d have to be an even bigger idiot than I already was to not get suspicious when I heard that my Senshi  _ and _ Naru had been invited to audition for a show. The monsters were all energy gatherers, and five girls made great targets. Something about Naru… Well, the girls had called her youma bait once as a joke and they weren’t wrong. And Senshi energy was powerful. I did my best to be included, but the guard at the studio wouldn’t even let me wait with Naru. I could tell he’d been brainwashed. I moved on, hoping to find another way.

 

Luna had come too, which was nice. “Luna, do you know how to get out of here?”

 

“I have no idea, Usagi-chan. You should pay more attention to your surroundings.”

 

“Nag. I see Mamo-chan up ahead; I’ll ask him.”

 

She rolled her eyes but didn’t say anything. Unfortunately, the new girl in my class – Natsumi something – was there, hanging off his arm. Her brother was at our school too and he followed me around. It freaked me out, since he refused to take no for an answer.

 

He shook her off when he saw me. “Odango.”

 

He really needed to learn how to greet people properly. “Hey, Mamoru-san. My friend had an audition here, but I got lost. Where’s the exit?”

 

“An audition? Good for her. Well, the exit’s three corridors down and two to your left, then down again. Got that?”

 

“Three down, two left, down again. Got it. Thanks for the help, Mamoru-san.”

 

“Mamoru-san,” Natsumi purred as I mentally throttled her, “could you show me around, please? I’m dying to see a real TV studio.”

 

“No, sorry,” he replied. “I have work to do and I’m already running behind.” He took off, waving to me as he did. I waved back just to irritate her. 

 

“Tsukino-san,” she said sweetly, “are you friends with Mamoru-san?”

 

“Of sorts,” I said, trying to keep my response vague. “We’ve known each other for a while, but we didn’t get along at first. We’re friends now, I guess.”

 

“Could you tell me anything about him? He doesn’t talk much,” she prodded. 

 

I shook my head. “I really don’t know that much about him.” Complete lie. “You could ask his classmates or something.” Not that it would net her any results. Mamoru didn’t open up to anyone but Motoki and I, and neither of us would tell. Or that Asanuma boy from his school? Maybe? “Listen, Natsumi-san, I have to go; I’m meeting a friend.”

 

I  _ know _ she was glaring at me as I walked off. Returning to the studio Naru was sent to, I was slapped with a wave of dark power. 

 

I fell back a few paces, coughing. “That wasn’t fun,” I muttered before plunging in.

 

The place was filled with a heavy purple fog, making it hard to see, but it seemed much larger than it looked on the outside. I guessed it wasn’t just the layout giving it that feel. The room had grown somehow.

 

Luna darted over and yelled at me. “Usagi-chan, there’s trouble! Transform, quick!”

 

I nodded, my hand falling to my brooch. “MOON PRISM POWER, MAKE-UP!”

 

I really needed the process to be faster and less showy. Thirty seconds of lights and ribbons passed before my transformation was complete. I was almost eager to fight this time, knowing my best friends were involved. Part of me was glad Mamoru had been deflected by the nuisance that was my classmate, since it at least kept him clear of this mess. The rest just wanted her to go away and never bother us again.

 

With the ease of long practice, I leapt to the top of one of the decorative arches, shocked when it didn’t even tremble. Okay, not decorative – this thing was real stone! I shook my head at the vagaries of energy-stealing aliens with no respect for human life. 

 

Naru looked like she’d already been zapped. No surprise; of the five of them, her reflexes were slowest, which made her easy to pick off. Makoto was carrying her as the other three led the way. Ami was spouting off information. I swear she has a computer in her head. Putting Naru down, Rei and Makoto got ready to fight the monster. It seemed to be a slightly altered minotaur – it was female. And showing too much skin. I sighed, trying to figure out why so many evil women did that. I mean, look at Beryl! She was practically bursting out of her dress!

 

I had to remind myself to focus before shouting to get the monster’s attention. Ail and An were gone. The monster had a few scratches on its face and Rei must have tried an ofuda, which was probably the only reason it hadn’t gotten them already. The charm couldn’t have held long.

 

“Hold it right there! I can never forgive someone who bullies innocent young girls! In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!” I hate that speech.

 

I saw the monster coming and had to jump out of the way before it impaled me on its horns. Part of me heard the others saying the situation looked familiar. The monster was clearly too strong for the tiara so I reached for my wand – which I had lost after fighting Beryl, and the Silver Crystal with it. 

 

I managed to dodge the next few shots as I tried to decide what to do, but the thing was fast and I was alone. Kunzite couldn’t come when other people were around – his glamour was less powerful than the girls’ without Mamoru or the other Shitennou to strengthen him. Soon I had my back to the wall and nowhere to go. It got its horns to either side of me, draining me. I was losing strength quickly, but I was aware enough to know when it hoisted me off the ground. I just couldn’t fight back. 

 

I know Luna panicked. I couldn’t fight and Kunzite couldn’t help, but there were several other warriors standing right in front of her, more than willing to join in. Four identical beams of golden light sprang out and lit my friends’ faces. For a second, a glowing crescent adorned their foreheads, quickly replaced with the symbols of their planets. 

 

They knew what to do next. The transformation wands flew. They all changed, speaking in unison. I hadn’t wanted to fight. I doubted they’d see it the same way. They embraced the power after its absence. Being Senshi gave them purpose and the best friends anyone could have. They needed to protect me, and that gave them the strength to fight against overwhelming odds. 

 

I was seriously slipping, too tired to even listen. My energy levels were dropping too fast. I recognized Mercury’s mist by its coolness on my skin. The brush of power helped me recover a little. I opened my eyes as Jupiter pulled me free. She then proceeded to blast it. My hair lifted from all the static electricity. 

 

Venus and Mars combined their attacks to destroy the monster. I pulled myself together as the card hit the ground and returned my energy to me. An image of Ail and An appeared.

 

“Damn it! I didn’t know there were five Sailor Senshi!” Ail growled.

 

“We won’t forget this!” An warned. They vanished again.

 

I leapt to my feet to face my friends. “Everyone!”

 

“You still can’t do anything without us,” Mars said with a grin. 

 

Jupiter added, “We just can’t leave you alone.”

 

I couldn’t stop smiling. Maybe I wanted normal lives for them, but there was nothing more reassuring than having the whole group together. 

 

88888888

 

The monsters were called Cardians, it turned out. I kept fighting alone whenever possible, but the Senshi joined me when I’d been with them or if it was a particularly mean one. Kunzite protected me as much as he could without being revealed. 

 

I was sprinting to a fight one afternoon when I barreled full force into Mamoru. Honestly, I’d become more graceful as Serenity’s behavior melded with mine, but I was in a hurry and we might as well have magnets attached to us. 

 

“Sorry, Mamoru-san!” I squeaked. “I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

 

“I noticed,” he said dryly. “What’s the big hurry?”

 

“Um… Ican’texplainnowIhavetogoSeeyaMamorusanBye!”

 

After that garbled bit of excuse-making I ran off again, looking for a convenient place to transform. After a few moments, I found an empty alley and ducked in, lifting my brooch into the air. My rush kept me from making sure I wasn’t followed. During the whirling I suddenly realized Mamoru was standing there staring at me. His mouth was hanging open too, which would’ve been funny if it hadn’t been so serious. He wouldn’t have a clue what was going on. 

 

“Odango!” he exclaimed. “You’re… you’re…”

 

“Sailor Moon,” I finished tiredly, blowing a piece of hair out of my face. “I really don’t have time to get into this now. We can talk later. Just… please don’t tell anyone.”

 

“I won’t,” he promised as I took off.

 

The battle was mercifully easy, possibly because it was far enough away from the usual area that Ail and An assumed I wouldn’t find out until they were done. The Cardian went down as soon as Kunzite pushed it away long enough for me to whip out my tiara. He was about to leave, but I stopped him.

 

“Wait!” I called. “Please. You’re the one person who can understand.”

 

He arched one eyebrow but slipped his swords back into his subspace pocket, watching me impassively. “Your wish is my command, princess.”

 

“Don’t call me that,” I repeated for the hundredth time, then sighed. “Mamo-chan walked in on me transforming.”

 

“And that is a problem?”

 

“Yes!” I exploded. “Because somehow Endymion is missing from his mind! He’s a civilian and knows who I am!”

 

“Sailor Moon, he is still the man you love. He will protect you even if he does not fight by your side,” Kunzite said calmly. 

 

“But Endymion’s gone, and he took every memory of me with him!”

 

He rubbed his temples. “They are still the same soul, and their love for you is an essential part of their being. He would never betray that, Usagi-hime.”

 

“Don’t call me that, either. Kunzite, I don’t know what to do and you’re the only person who remembers what really happened! What do I do?!”

 

“Tell the truth, or as much of it as can safely be told. I would not mention the Silver Millennium, but you can tell him about Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Kamen and the battle with Queen Beryl. I would leave myself and the other Shitennou out as well, for the time being.”

 

I smiled and nodded. “It’s easy to see why you’re the leader of the Shitennou. You’re so smart. I’m just an idiot.”

 

“Hardly. You are a highly intelligent young lady trying to cope with a difficult situation. Never doubt your own worth, Usagi-hime.” 

 

I couldn’t help but laugh. “You’re a sweetheart, Kunzite. Minako-chan is definitely lucky to have you, and it’s good that you’re recovering from your ‘I’m-not-worth-anything’ phase. I’m definitely glad to have you on our side.”

 

“Usagi-chan?” a new voice interjected. “I heard a battle and came looking for you. What is  _ he _ doing here? Isn’t he supposed to be dead?”

 

Oops. “Venus!” I cried. “Um… Well… He’s not dead, obviously… Oh, this would be so much easier if everyone had their proper memories! Kunzite!”

 

He frowned at me before bowing courteously to Venus. “Lady Venus, I am no longer your foe. Due to the power of your gracious princess, I have returned to aid her in the fight against your new enemy in the place of my lord prince.”

 

“Right…” she murmured, staring at him. I guess she found the courtly nonsense he’d spouted cute or something. “Your prince being?”

 

“The other Shitennou and I served Prince Endymion of the Golden Kingdom before we were consumed by Beryl’s evil influence. Though my comrades are no longer with us, we too share a mission to guard the planet.”

 

“Sailor Moon, is he for real?” Venus questioned, still staring. “He’s kinda hot.”

 

"V-chan…" I muttered weakly. "Yeah, he's for real all right, though he left out a bit of the major information."

 

"Why?"

 

"Because some things are best left alone," I said firmly. "You'll know if and when you have to. Kunzite assists me for Tuxedo Kamen-sama, and I appreciate his help. We already took care of the Cardian, so you can go home."

 

She nodded and walked away, occasionally turning to eye us suspiciously. We waited till she was well out of earshot before I gave out a long sigh of relief. "I can't believe she found out."

 

"Minako has good instincts and only seeks to help you."

 

"Still, you wanted your privacy. I'm sorry, Kunzite."

 

"She will laugh about this when her memories return. Besides, it places us in the same situation. She will look for me again."

 

"Most likely," I agreed. "Minako-chan is nothing if not persistent."

 

"I will accompany you tomorrow to see if I can find what happened to Endymion-sama. However, you should speak with him tonight. It may be best if you discuss us after all. He will need my aid if he does not recover his own abilities."

 

I nodded and took off, making for Mamoru's apartment building. He was obviously waiting for me when I arrived, constantly looking from his book to the door to the clock. I watched for a few moments from the balcony before knocking. He was on the other side in a flash, opening the door and letting me slip in. He looked me over, presumably for injuries. Mercifully, I wasn't sporting any for a change.

 

"You're Sailor Moon," he said finally.

 

I nodded. “I became Sailor Moon for the first time the day we met, when I threw that test paper and hit you."

 

"I'm guessing the other Senshi are the girls you hang out with all the time." Another nod. "Why do I feel like I should know this?"

 

Now things would become a little messy. "You used to. You were my protector; Tuxedo Kamen-sama always intervened if Sailor Moon was in danger. I didn't know it was you at first, but we found out when the Dark Kingdom kidnapped you."

 

"Why don't I remember?"

 

Harder. "No one did once I defeated Queen Beryl. The Senshi were reawakened when the new enemy was too much for me to handle alone."

 

"But I wasn't. Why?"

 

"I’ll try to explain that one tomorrow. A friend will come with me to see if he can help us. You probably won't remember him, but he’s the head of your guards. His name is Kunzite."

 

"Why would I have a guard if I was supposed to protect you?"

 

Oh well. It would come out when he regained his memory anyway. "The Shitennou protect you because in our last life you were Prince Endymion of the Golden Kingdom. I was the Moon Princess, so the Senshi guard me."

 

"I was a prince? And you were a princess?"

 

"It must be hard to believe."

 

He nodded, looking shell-shocked. "Trust me, it is."

 

"Oh, I know. I had a hard time with it myself. Are you all right?"

 

"You just dropped a veritable bomb on me. It'll be a few minutes before I have full control of cognitive function, Sailor Moon."

 

"You don't have to call me Sailor Moon."

 

"Odango."

 

"On second thought…"

 

He laughed, finally. “You should probably head home and rest," he told me with a quirky grin. "It's late and you must be tired."

 

Now that he mentioned it, I was. It was easier to ignore fatigue if it went unsaid. "You're probably right. I'll talk to you tomorrow, then."

 

"Be careful!" he called after me as I leapt to the rooftops.

 

88888888

 

I was exhausted, but duty called. Kunzite, using the crystal he’d given me, arranged for us to meet at a formal restaurant near Mamoru's apartment before we went to see him. Hopefully, he’d figure out what was wrong and we'd be able to fix it. I missed Mamo-chan desperately.

 

I overslept – not surprising with fighting and all the stress from everything else. I threw on some nice clothes in a matter of moments, told Luna goodbye and raced out the door shouting the same to my parents. My mother and father, from the brief glance I had of them, looked like they were in shock that I was up so early on a weekend. 

 

I was actually fast enough to arrive before my overly punctual companion and dropped into a chair as soon as the maître d’ escorted me to our table. My eyes were closed when he got there, so he tapped me on the shoulder. I jumped before I realized who it was. 

 

“Don’t do that,” I breathed. “I thought you were a Cardian.”

 

He chuckled faintly. I’d noticed he was beginning to open up to me as much as he would Minako or Mamoru. “You would have sensed the darkness, Usagi-hime.”

 

“Do you think so?” I asked, flattered. “Wait – you called me princess. You need to stop.”

 

“My apologies,” he said. I didn’t believe it for a second. “Now, what would you like for breakfast? Judging by your flush, you ran here and likely did not eat before leaving your house.”

 

“Right for one,” I muttered. “I’ll have a croissant and tea, I guess.”

 

He signaled a waiter, ordering two of the flaky pastries, a fruit platter and a small pot of my favorite tea. He watched quietly as I tore into the treat, opting to begin with melon himself. 

 

“Are you quite all right?”

 

I was a little startled at that one. “I’m fine. Why?”

 

“You seem… off. Something is bothering you, perhaps?”

 

I sighed, picking at my food. “Sometimes you’re too observant for my own good. I’m worried about Mamo-chan, and now Minako-chan too since she stumbled onto our little secret.”

 

“It would have happened eventually. As for Endymion-sama, I begin to believe worry for him is a permanent part of your mindset.”

 

That forced a laugh and I began to eat again. “You’re probably right. I worry about him more than I worry about myself.”

 

“You never worry for yourself, which I seem to recall is the reason I became involved.”

 

I stuck my tongue out at him. “I didn’t ask you to.”

 

One of his eyebrows slid up. “Is my assistance unwelcome, princess?”

 

I huffed. “Don’t go all formal on me. You know I appreciate the help. I just wanted you to have more time to be normal.”

 

“Normalcy is overrated. Besides, you are aware that none of us enjoy a  _ normal _ existence. It is poorly suited to our temperaments.”

 

“I know, I know,” I grumbled. “I just wanted you to be safe, okay? Once Minako-chan remembers, she’d have my head if you were hurt.”

 

He laughed – one of the deep, rumbling laughs that always sound odd coming from him. “Mina would no sooner do you injury than she would leap off Tokyo Tower in civilian form. She loves you too much for that.”

 

“They all do. It’s embarrassing, knowing how much they’d do for me.”

 

“They worry about you because you do not take care of yourself. If it helps set your mind at ease, I should remind you it is not our past that makes them loyal. You are their friend and they protect you for that, not because you are royalty of a kingdom a thousand years dead.”

 

“What about Mamo-chan?” I know I sounded bitter. “He didn’t seem to care at all until I told him I was Serenity. Is he actually interested in me or the girl from a thousand years ago?”

 

I stormed out of the restaurant and ran, heading for my favorite part of the nearby park. I miscalculated a bit, I guess. Kunzite appeared behind me and caught my shoulders to keep me from taking off again. I should’ve remembered he could teleport. It had a tendency to ruin my dramatic exits.

 

“I can’t let go,” I wept as my control broke. “Even if it  _ is _ Serenity he loves, I can’t.”

 

“You do not have to,” he countered. “He reciprocated your love when you reformed your soul bond. That was Usagi and Mamoru, not Serenity and Endymion. You cannot let him go because walking away from your soulmate would be the worst pain you can imagine.”

 

I turned and cried into his very nice suit jacket. “I don’t like this – that he doesn’t know me and doesn’t remember how much we love each other. Why did Pluto make everyone forget?”

 

“I am sure she had her reasons,” the general said. He sat on a bench and let me curl up by him. A part of me felt guilty since he was Minako’s, but I needed the comfort. “She often does, though it is rare for her to reveal them.”

 

“I need the Silver Crystal,” I managed. “It’ll make me strong enough to help him.”

 

“Then look for it. You feel it, do you not? It is a part of you. Reach out and search for it as you would if you wanted Endymion-sama. You need only focus on the Silver Crystal instead.”

 

I let my mind wander, feeling around for the sparkle that would lead to my crystal. I froze when I found it, shocked I hadn’t realized before. My gaze latched onto the barely visible moon. “Of course,” I breathed. “Where else could it regain its strength? Kunzite, we need to go now!”

 

He seemed a bit surprised, but he nodded. In a moment, his normal clothes were replaced with the Shitennou’s uniform. His hair, a short dirty blond like Motoki’s when he was in civilian form, returned to its normal length and shade. I flashed him a smile before leaping to my feet. 

 

“MOON PRISM POWER, MAKE-UP!”

 

I couldn’t go alone. After all, we’d have to teleport to reach the Moon, and I wasn’t strong enough. Kunzite was the only one who could make the jump. 

 

“We should inform Endymion-sama that our meeting will be delayed,” he murmured as he offered me his arm. 

 

“He’ll understand,” I replied. 

 

“Shall we go, then?”

 

I nodded. Maybe I blinked, but a moment later we were standing in the midst of the ruins of the Silver Millennium. He really was strong to make a transfer so easily. “Mother!” I called. Kunzite moved back to a respectful distance. “Where are you?”

 

A tiny holograph appeared over the seal, just like it did the last time I came here. “Yes, my dear?” she asked with a smile. 

 

“I know the Silver Crystal is here. Please, can I have it back? I can’t continue as things are; the monsters are too strong.”

 

Queen Serenity frowned. “This is not how you were to regain the crystal.”

 

“It’s important. Something’s wrong with Mamo-chan and I can’t help like this. I can’t even keep the Cardians from hurting people,” I begged. “Pluto will understand.” Hopefully.

 

She sighed. “I suppose I have no choice since you know it is here.” The gem appeared. I held out my hand, but it joined with my brooch instead. A flash blinded me, and when it cleared my gold brooch was covered in pink enamel with the crystal inside. “That is the Crystal Star. The Silver Crystal is not fully recovered from the drain of fighting Queen Beryl, darling, which is why it was here. You must be cautious with its power and avoid drawing too much.”

 

There was a second flash and a scepter of some sort appeared. “What is it?”

 

“It is the Moon Rod. You can use it in your fights since the Moon Stick is no more.”

 

I nodded. “Thank you, Mother.”

 

My mother smiled. “Go to Prince Endymion, sweetheart. Just remember I love you.”

 

“I know. I love you too,” I said around a lump in my throat. “Will I ever see you again?”

 

“Who can say?” she asked. “You have changed your path many times. Perhaps it will alter again and allow us to meet once more. Goodbye, my daughter.”

 

“Bye,” I whispered as Kunzite took my arm. My eyes closed as we reappeared in the park and I sank to my knees. “I hate this.”

 

“This?” he repeated as he reverted to his civilian self. I let my transformation dissolve.

 

I got up and led the way to Mamoru’s, though Kunzite knew where it was. “Everything. That I’m trapped by a destiny I don’t know and suffer because something went wrong and I never forgot who I really was. Pluto wants me to reach a certain future, but why can’t I choose?”

 

“You have. I was supposed to die in darkness. My heart tells me so, but you risked everything to bring me back for Mina simply because you loved her and wanted her pain to end. You elected to tell Endymion-sama of the truth of his past when you might have easily lied.”

 

I sighed. “You make it sound much better than it is. Has any of it actually helped?”

 

“It is impossible to know. All you can do is work with what you have, Usagi-hime. Now, I believe you wanted to discover what is wrong with Endymion-sama?”

 

“You know, if you call him that, he’ll be confused. I told him you led his guard, but I’m not sure if he humored me or actually believed what I was saying.”

 

“I shall endeavor to keep the honorifics to a minimum, Usagi-hime.”

 

I rolled my eyes as I headed into Mamoru’s building. The elevator doors slid open with the pinging sound that seems to accompany any elevator regardless of world, time, or anything else. After glaring at it, I stalked out and headed for Mamoru’s apartment with Kunzite dutifully trailing after me. I rapped on the door.

 

“Just a minute!” a muffled voice called. A few seconds later, Mamoru appeared wearing only a pair of sweats. Judging by his hair, he’d just gotten out of the shower. I blushed. “Sorry, I was expecting you this morning. When you didn’t come I figured you’d said a different day and I hadn’t been paying attention.”

 

“My fault,” I replied. “There was something we had to deal with. Can we come in?”

 

“Sure,” he said with a grin. “Make yourselves at home. I’ll throw some clothes on. Can I get you anything?”

 

“No, thank you,” Kunzite answered. “We ate a short while ago.”

 

A look like jealousy passed over Mamoru’s features, but it was gone in a heartbeat so I assumed I was imagining things. He couldn’t think Kunzite and I…? I shook it off. If things went well, it wouldn’t matter. Kunzite ushered me to the sofa as Mamoru took the armchair. I barely squashed the urge to join him and cuddle. 

 

“Let me introduce myself,” my companion began. “I believe Usagi-hime already told you, but my name is Kunzite. I am the leader of the Shitennou, your guardians from a past life. Unfortunately, my brothers-in-arms are currently unavailable.”

 

“I’m still having a hard time believing the little Odango told me,” Mamoru drawled. “I was a prince and you were my guard.”

 

Kunzite shot me a sideways glance at the nickname. I just shrugged. “Head of the guard,” I corrected. “He’s the strongest general and one of your best friends.”

 

“Why haven’t they been around before?”

 

“Through treachery, we fell to the Dark Kingdom and were forced to fight against you.”

 

“Treachery?”

 

“It’s not something I want to hear about,” I whispered. “Please don’t. Kunzite, can you just see what’s wrong with him?”

 

He nodded and sat on the coffee table so he was face to face with Mamoru. “This may be a bit unpleasant since the link is so old, but I will try not to be too intrusive,” he warned. 

 

Knowing what I did, it was easy to see that Kunzite’s consciousness had wandered. His body seemed fine, but his eyes were as empty as if he’d been brainwashed again. Mamoru jolted, but he slowly relaxed. Maybe a sense of familiarity comforted him. It seemed like forever before Kunzite withdrew from Mamoru’s mind and magic. After several seconds of silence, they both turned in my direction. 

 

Kunzite moved in front of me. “If you have no objections…?”

 

“What?” I asked, confused. “Why?”

 

“A suspicion. You were right to say Endymion-sama is gone. I simply mean to examine a possibility based on the theory you presented as to why you continued to possess your memories when the rest of us forgot.”

 

I slowly nodded. I had never actually been on the receiving end of a mental link, but I trusted Kunzite to be discreet. My gaze latched onto his and his spirit brushed against mine. 

 

_ I shall leave you as much privacy as I may, princess, _ he whispered.  _ Just relax. _ After a while, Kunzite actually pulled away without my realizing, so he shook me a little to bring me out of my trance. 

 

“Well, I have the answer to your dilemma, Usagi-hime.”

 

“Really? What? How?”

 

“When you made the inadvertent wish that allowed you to maintain your memories, you also wished you did not have to be without him. You said you were not strong alone. Because of that Endymion-sama’s mind tied itself to yours, to give you his support.”

 

My eyes must have been as big as saucers, if not bigger. “I did what?!”

 

“You tied Endymion-sama to you,” Kunzite repeated. “Through the bond and the force of your desire, you held onto a part of him.”

 

I could barely believe what I was hearing, but Kunzite was trained in these things. “How do we undo it?”

 

“That,” he said, “is simplicity in itself. You need only wish it. With the Silver Crystal once more in your possession, it is no more complicated than that.”

 

Mamoru, who had been strangely silent, felt the need to break into the conversation. “Does anyone want to tell me what on Earth is going on?”

 

I snickered when Kunzite bowed. “I would, my prince, but the explanation you desire will be simpler if you let the princess undo her wish. Usagi-hime?”

 

I opened my brooch, bowed my head and focused, wrapping myself in a tendril of the crystal’s power.  _ Please, Silver Crystal, put him back together. Let him be whole again. Don’t leave him torn apart. Please… _

 

No one needed to tell me I succeeded – the silver light that surrounded me and leapt to Mamoru did that. I  _ felt _ the piece of him go, and I  _ felt _ it returning to its rightful place in Mamoru. For a moment, Earth’s symbol blazed on his forehead and his clothes flickered to Endymion’s armor. A golden nimbus surrounded him, exaggerating his features as his magic burned its way through his system. The Golden Crystal, still in my subspace pocket, hummed in response. Kunzite gave me a startled look, but I shook my head.

 

Finally, Mamoru’s head fell forward and the lights faded away. He took a ragged breath. “That was… a little painful, actually,” he managed around gasps. “Usako?”

 

“Mamo-chan!” I cheered, throwing myself into his arms. “I missed you so much!”

 

He laughed. “I know. I missed you too, Usako.”

 

Kunzite sighed. “If you insist on acting like newlyweds, I think I shall take my leave.” 

 

“Oh no, don’t go,” Mamoru replied. “There’s so much to discuss. I’m glad to see you, by the way. We didn’t have a lot of time to talk before; you were usually with Minako-san.”

 

I curled up and snuggled closer. “With you, almost everyone involved is back,” I chirped. “Only Motoki-onii-san and Naru-chan don’t know.”

 

“And they will stay that way,” Kunzite said sternly. 

 

Mamoru sighed. “Right now, it’s enough that we’re together. I appreciate you making friends with me when I was being a pain, Usako.”

 

“Nothing to it,” I grinned. “After all, I already know you’re a softie at heart.”

 

“Oh really?” he play-growled. “We’ll just see about that.”

 

I scrambled out of his lap and hid behind Kunzite. “No tickling!” I protested as he stalked closer. Kunzite watched with obvious weariness, convinced we hadn’t matured at all over the last thousand years. I stopped thinking after that, since Mamoru lunged past his guardian and tackled me to the floor, tickling me mercilessly as I shrieked in laughter. The general shook his head and left, saying he would be in the park for an hour or so if we ever stopped.

 

88888888

 

Mamoru decided to stay home after we wore ourselves out, but I had to talk to Kunzite before he told Mamoru my secret. He didn’t even begin with a greeting before he looked at me accusingly. “You have the Golden Crystal.”

 

I nodded. “It fell into my subspace pocket while I was fighting Beryl, just before I died.”

 

“Yet you did not give it to him.”

 

“I couldn’t!” I snapped. “You know these things have to be obtained properly, not just handed over. It worked for me because I’d already earned the Silver Crystal. Mamo-chan has to regain the right to wield it.”

 

Slowly, Kunzite’s terrible anger subsided. “I had forgotten its allegiance must be won. Prince Endymion had to succeed in a challenge before the Golden Crystal obeyed him. Before that, it remained with the priest of Elysion.”

 

“Because neither of his parents passed,” I remembered. “Helios kept it until Endymion was ready. He can hold it again until Mamo-chan takes it.”

 

He agreed. “It is a sound plan. I apologize for overreacting.”

 

I shrugged. “You didn’t think it through. It’s understandable since you were just soul-diving. It would make anyone a bit emotional.”

 

“KUNZITE!” a girl’s voice called. We both looked up in surprise.

 

“Is today what I think it is?” I asked when I recognized the girl headed at us full tilt.

 

“Yes,” he said with a faint grimace. “She will have worried when I was not home. My apologies again, Usagi-hime.”

 

“It’s not your fault,” I replied. “I should be apologizing for keeping you on the one day you can spend together. I’ll go.”

 

“Usagi-chan!” Minako breathed in shock. “What are you –?”

 

“I’m just leaving,” I smiled. “Don’t mind me. Have fun, you two.”

 

“You know?!” she exclaimed rather loudly.

 

“Shh!” I urged. “Yes! Spare my eardrums any more outbursts; we’ve already had a long day. You lost a lot of your time, so go have fun. I won’t need Kunzite for a while.”

 

I took off before she could say anything else, heading toward my house. Once out of their line of vision, I switched directions and went deeper into the park to reach a hidden clearing I loved. Kunzite and I used it as a training area, and it was protected by a loop of magic that kept people who weren’t aligned with the Senshi from entering if any of us were there. I decided to work off the excess energy that came with holding the Silver Crystal again. 

 

“MOON CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE-UP!”

 

I figured first on the agenda was to call Helios; the Golden Crystal needed a safe haven until Mamoru could use it. I knelt and put my hands flat on the ground. 

 

“Helios.” The name was accompanied with a quick blast of power. 

 

Light spread from where my palms came in contact with the dirt until I was encircled by a ring of gold. As I rose, Helios appeared, head inclined and his fist over his heart. “Greetings, Princess Serenity. How may I be of service?” 

 

I smiled. “It’s been a long time.”

 

“Many years have passed,” he agreed, “but I cannot tarry. You needed something?”

 

I drew the Golden Crystal from my subspace pocket. “During the battle with Queen Beryl, this came to me,” I explained. “Prince Endymion isn’t ready for it.”

 

He bowed formally and held out his hand, the crystal going to him willingly. As he closed his fingers around it, it melded with the golden horn just under his white fringe. “The crystal will rest safely,” he assured me. “Before I go, there is someone who wishes to speak with you.”

 

“It’s not Pluto, is it?” I asked nervously. 

 

He laughed. “No, it is not Sailor Pluto. Your counterpart in another time would like to say thank you. Something about the Shitennou and a turning point?”

 

I chuckled. “I didn’t expect to hear from her, but I’m glad to know she survived. Sure, we can chat. Do you need to stay, or can you just send her?”

 

In answer, the priest vanished and a hologram formed, about half a meter tall. She was a perfect mirror image of me, or my old self anyway. I sat on the ground so we were more level.

 

“Your Highness,” I said. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

 

“Oh, none of that courtly stuff, please!” she begged with a laugh. “I get enough of it here. I only wanted to say how grateful I am for what you did. You saved my world.”

 

“I’m glad to hear it,” I replied. “I wouldn’t wish our fate on anyone. The Shitennou were a big help here, too.”

 

“They are dears, though they would sooner eat slugs than admit it,” the princess giggled. “Really, thank you so very much. Lord Kunzite and the others informed me of the troubles you faced. I would never be so strong.”

 

“It surprised me too,” I muttered. 

 

“I cannot talk long,” she said. “Endymion is distracting Sailor Pluto for me. She is a bear about rules. She even said you did not have the Silver Crystal, let alone your memories!”

 

“I never forgot,” I told her. “Something went wrong. As for the crystal, it just came back to me today, though Mother said it wasn’t the way it should have.”

 

She turned and glanced over her shoulder, seeing something I couldn’t. “Oh bother, I have to go!” she cried. “Thank you again, and good luck!” Her image shattered into bits of silver magic, the scent of the Moon still lingering in the air.

 

After our little chat, I proceeded to beat the crap out of a practice dummy. One of the spells Kunzite had cast on the clearing was a strong enough shield that I could use my most powerful weapons unnoticed, an advantage I hadn’t had while wielding the Moon Stick. It was as good a time as any to try out the Moon Rod.

 

I swung it a few times, adjusting to its size and weight before taking aim. “MOON PRINCESS HALATION!” I called as beams of light and little crescents shot into the dummy. A few put fist sized holes in the material before another of Kunzite’s charms repaired it. 

 

“Nice toy,” someone commented behind me. I nearly leapt out of my skin in surprise. Normally I’d sense someone nearby, but for the second time today I’d been caught off guard. I pivoted so sharply I almost fell over. 

 

Tuxedo Kamen dropped out of a tree with a grin on his face. “Still klutzy, Odango.”

 

“Do you want me to call you ‘Mamoru-baka’ again?” I asked, exasperated. “Even better, I can try my new _ toy _ on a live target.”

 

“Now, Usako, you wouldn’t hurt me,” he said with a chuckle. 

 

“I’m considering it,” I muttered before taking a deep breath and relaxing. “Sorry. I don’t like being snuck up on. I’ve been fighting alone for too long.”

 

“You should’ve let the others help you,” he told me as he massaged my shoulders.

 

“Mm,” I moaned, not interested in having that discussion for the millionth time. “Why are you here? You said you were tired.”

 

“I felt you transform and wanted to know what was going on. Besides, jumping over trees and buildings can be kind of fun.”

 

I froze. “How long were you here?”

 

“Long enough.”

 

“Damn,” I cursed. “You saw me with Helios.”

 

“Yeah. Calm down; I get why you kept it,” he said softly. “You really need to relax. Some of us already know all your secrets.”

 

I smiled a little. “No one knows me like you do.”

 

“I should hope not,” he growled possessively. “My Usako.”

 

I laughed, the nice kind you feel all over. “Selene, how I’ve missed you!”

 

“Well, I’m back now. You don’t have to carry your burdens alone, though it’s nice you’re working with Kunzite.”

 

“He takes his duties very seriously. Since you and Minako-chan weren’t there to help, he took your place. He’s a good man, but he still blames himself for what happened and wonders if he’s right to be around us at all. He considers himself a traitor.”

 

“We’ll work on it.” He sighed as he let Tuxedo Kamen fade. “Minako-chan is your best shot at that particular obstacle. Once her memories return, she’ll be at him nonstop until he lets it go. He’s never been able to resist her for long.”

 

I dropped my Senshi form and leaned against him, absorbing the comfort and support I never seemed to get anywhere else. “I’m sorry I took Endymion from you.”

 

“It was an accident. Anyway, if that hadn’t happened, who knows how long it would’ve taken to regain my memories?”

 

“I guess,” I sighed. “I should head home, though. It’s almost time for dinner.”

 

“How would you feel about a lift?” he offered. “We’d just have to swing by my place. I seem to recall a certain Usako saying she wanted a chance to ride my motorcycle.”

 

“Really?!” I asked. “Can we, please?”

 

“Sure,” Mamoru chuckled, “as long as your dad doesn’t kill me for it.”

 

I smirked. “He’s out of town on business and Mama won’t mind. Please?” I begged.

 

“Not the puppy dog eyes!” he protested, shielding his face from the awful power of the pout. “I offered, remember?”

 

“YES!” I cheered. “Thank you, Mamo-chan!”   
  


It was nice to enjoy something without being interrupted. No Cardians attacked, and I got to spend time with my boyfriend for a change. Since my dad wasn’t around, he took us all the way to the driveway. He even lifted me off when we got there. Once he had a grip on me, he swung me around in circles as I laughed. Mamoru wasn’t big on public displays, but now that we were finally together neither of us cared, even when my mom and brother came out to watch. Shingo made gagging sounds, but Mama shushed him. 

 

Mamoru took off in a hurry, hoping to dodge the inevitable questions. I went inside smiling as my mother pestered me. “Usagi-chan!” Mama chided. “Who was that?”

 

“Chiba Mamoru,” I answered honestly. “He’s a friend of Motoki-onii-san’s.”

 

She frowned. “Why was he swinging you around like that?”

 

“I got a good grade on my English test. He’s my tutor, so he was happy for me.” Strictly speaking I was lying, but hey, I didn’t plan on letting people know we were together yet. I had to take care of the Natsumi-brat and her stalker brother first. 

 

“That didn’t look like a congratulations from a tutor,” she observed.

 

“Mamoru-san can be very enthusiastic. I have homework to do for tomorrow.” I took off up the stairs before Mama could ask anything else. I needed to talk to Luna. 

 

My feline guardian glanced up as I danced in. “Did something happen, Usagi?”

 

“It’s great!” I chirped. “Mamo-chan has his memories back! We’re together again! AND I have Tuxedo Kamen-sama to bail me out when I’m in trouble!”

 

“I’m happy for you,” Luna smiled, then paused. “What happened to your brooch?”

 

I had almost forgotten. “Oh. I have the Silver Crystal back, and a new rod.”

 

“Really?!” she meowed. “How did this happen?!”

 

I explained everything that had gone on over the course of my busy day as I pulled out my homework and began doing the problems. “I’ve also been busy scaring Haruna-sensei with how high my grades are now.”

 

“She never understood you,” Luna said proudly. “I always knew you had the potential to excel in anything.”

 

“Really?” I asked with a soft smile. “That means a lot to me, Luna. I always thought you considered me lazy and silly.”

 

“You  _ are _ lazy and silly,” she corrected. “It doesn’t change the fact you’re also very smart and capable of doing anything you set your mind to. You just hid it because you didn’t want to be different. I think you could be almost as clever as Ami-chan!”

 

I had to blink back tears. “Thanks. That’s one of the nicest things anyone’s said to me.”

 

Luna purred as she jumped into my lap. “Do your homework, Usagi-chan. You have a test Monday and I want to see your teacher’s reaction when you get a perfect score. In fact, I think I shall come and watch.”

 

I chuckled. “Every time it happens I think she’s going to faint or something, but then she says it’s because Ami-chan is a good influence. I think I’ll keep it up; it feels good not to have Mama on my back for bad grades.”

 

“You’re an amazing girl,” Luna sighed. “It doesn’t matter who you used to be, Usagi. You’re an absolute angel.”

 

88888888

 

Luna’s kind words gave me the strength to not tear out Natsumi’s hair when she kept throwing herself at my boyfriend. We’d agreed to meet at the new virtual reality center for a little fun/training, but after he rescued her from a creep she stuck to him like glue. Her spooky brother hovered around me as I tried to save  _ my _ guy from the evil girl’s clutches. She refused to let go. After we went inside she squashed into the little car with the pair of us. One jolt knocked me back against Seijuro, and then I heard my father’s voice asking what was going on. 

 

I nearly screamed. “Papa, Shingo, what are you doing here?” I demanded. 

 

My brother called me an idiot and continued with the game as my father struggled to form coherent sentences. I quickly backed away from Seijuro. I didn’t like him, and I certainly didn’t trust him any more than I did his snake of a sister. 

 

Luckily, I managed to get away before my father regained speech functions as we moved into the more interactive part of the game. I didn’t like the heavy counter breastplate or the arm and leg guards, too accustomed to the light gear of a Senshi, but shrugged and did it anyway. The stupid gun gave me trouble too. I wasn’t a good shot. Mamoru was excellent, not that it surprised me. His weapon of choice was a sharpened rose, which was  _ much _ harder to aim, and he was used to fighting in a full tuxedo. So yeah, he did brilliantly. He and Seijuro kept glaring at each other and competing for the targets, so Natsumi and I backed off and let them play. 

 

I’m embarrassed to admit that when a hologram appeared behind me with a shocking resemblance to one of the Great Youma, I shrieked and ran away. Mamoru shook his head and took off after me, finally letting us ditch the Trouble Twins. After, I had a hard time regaining my balance. Too many images looked like old enemies for my peace of mind. Mamoru blasted them all. “You won’t get a good score like this, Usako.”

 

“I don’t really like shooting games,” I said. “You’re amazing though.”

 

“A lot of practice,” he laughed. “Besides, my ‘defend Usako’ instinct kicks in every time you freak out.”

 

I growled at him playfully, then frowned. “Natsumi-san really likes you.”

 

“She’s annoying,” he said with a grimace, running a hand through his gorgeous black hair. “I can’t seem to get rid of her. I’ve had clingy girls hang on me before, but she takes the cake. Her brother keeps staring at you too.”

 

“He scares me,” I said with a shudder. “He follows me around all the time and keeps trying to get me to go out with him, as if that would ever happen. You’re way better.”

 

He grinned and tugged one of my pigtails. “Glad to hear it. The way he watches you gets on my nerves; I can see why he scares you.”

 

I bit my lip. “At least Natsumi-san doesn’t stare at you like that. Every time he does I feel like I’m in trouble. I don’t like the vibes he gives off.”

 

“USAGI!” My gaze shot up as someone called my name. My little brother came running around the corner, panting. “Usagi, there’s a monster! It’s got Dad!”

 

“What?!” I asked, startled. “Here? Shingo, stay put. Mamoru-san?”

 

“I want to come too!” Shingo protested

He shook his head. “Do as your sister said,” he ordered. “We’ll take care of things.” 

 

“You need to stay where you’re safe,” I told him. “Papa would want you to be careful. Mamoru-san and I can help him.”

 

“Why should you go instead of me?” he rebelled. 

 

“Shingo-kun!” Mamoru barked. “Don’t argue with your sister. We’ll be enough to take care of things. Stay here!”

 

My brother fell back, chastised. We dashed away, rounding the nearest corner. “One more,” I said. Once we passed the second, I stopped. “Okay, we should be all right to transform. MOON CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE-UP!”

 

I didn’t bother to check on Mamoru; his transformation followed mine, so we were both good to go. We headed for the screams while I called the other Senshi over the communicator.

 

“No, I don’t know the situation, but there are civilians in here!” I snapped. “I need backup to make sure the Cardian doesn’t hurt anyone!” I turned it off as we hit the scene. 

 

It’s probably pointless to say it, but the Cardian was ugly. They all are, I guess; the only decent looking monster I remember was one of the Great Youma, and she was an art monster. This one had tentacle hair to drain humans and an insect tail. My dad was spraying it with a fire extinguisher for some reason. The thing lashed out. My poor father crashed into the wall and hit the ground; he didn’t get back up. The Cardian hauled him into the air. 

 

“MOON TIARA ACTION!” I called, slicing through the tentacles holding people. Tuxedo Kamen hung back in the shadows, watching me. 

 

_ Ail and An are here, _ I whispered into his mind.  _ I’m going to use my tiara again, but I don’t think it’ll work. The Cardians have become too powerful. Don’t freak out; I just don’t want to reveal my new power to them yet. One surprise a fight is enough. _

 

He frowned.  _ You’re deliberately putting your safety on the line. _

 

I gave a mental shrug.  _ They’ll find out about my new rod soon enough, but the Senshi are on the way. We’ll win. _

 

The hero sighed.  _ I love you, but you are a reckless girl. _

 

That got a chuckle.  _ Only if you’re around to save me, Mamo-chan. Let’s try this. _

 

I  _ was _ reckless, but I wasn’t going to tell him about all the wounds I’d picked up while he was out of commission. The monster snarled. I threw my tiara, but it stopped midway and fell to the ground in its original state as Tuxedo Kamen hurled a rose to keep it from hurting me. I could feel my Senshi coming and slipped to my knees. 

 

“Who are you?” Ail demanded.

 

“I am Tuxedo Kamen,” he announced. He didn’t bother to explain anything else, which made me want to cheer when I saw the looks on the aliens’ faces. Ail and An growled as the Cardian headed my way again. 

 

“SHABON SPRAY!” 

 

I love Mercury. She always has the best timing. “Everyone… Mercury-chan… My tiara doesn’t work anymore!” I wailed, letting Ail and An overhear.

 

“Calm down, Sailor Moon,” she said kindly.

 

Venus grabbed the item in question and held it out to me. “Sailor Moon, pull yourself together,” she encouraged. 

 

The Senshi turned to face the Cardian and its masters. “We’ll be your opponents in place of Sailor Moon!” Venus shouted as they took up positions in front of me. Mars’ fire burned through the tentacles it waved at us. Jupiter and V readied attacks.

 

“CRESCENT BEAM!”

 

“SUPREME THUNDER!”

 

Their power hit the Cardian I’d just heard An call Hell Ant. It screamed “CLEANSING!” the way they all do when defeated. The card fell to the ground. 

 

“We’ll get back at you for this!” Ail threatened. He and An vanished, leaving no clues on who they were or how to defeat them. There was something about them…

 

“Excellent work!” Tuxedo Kamen called from his place in an upper niche.

 

“Tuxedo Kamen-sama!” the Senshi exclaimed. “But how…?”

 

He dropped down next to me and returned to civilian form as I did. “I’ve been back a few days, courtesy of Usako.”

 

“USAKO?!” 

 

I laughed. “Nice of you to let the cat out of the bag,” I said, poking him in the ribs. “Do you want to explain or should I?”

 

“You,” he said. “You know what is and isn’t taboo.”

 

The girls were glaring at me as they changed back. “Usagi-chan…”

 

I couldn’t help it; I laughed again. “Fine, fine. For starters, I got the Silver Crystal back.” I gestured at my new brooch. “I didn’t really need you guys to defeat the monster, but I didn’t want Ail and An to know I powered up just yet.”

 

“But your tiara didn’t work,” Ami said, confused. “If it did, it would have returned to you instead of lying on the floor.”

 

I shrugged. “My tiara isn’t my only weapon anymore. Along with the crystal, I have the Moon Rod. It’s more powerful than the Moon Stick, so I’m hardly defenseless.”

 

Rei glared at me. “So you went through that and scared us to death for nothing?”

 

“Ail and An need to think I’m not very strong. If they hadn’t been here, I would’ve taken care of the Cardian on my own.”

 

“How did you get the Silver Crystal back?”

 

I bit back a sigh. “There’ll be emergency teams in here soon. We should make ourselves scarce and talk elsewhere. Mamo-chan, can we go to your place?”

 

He nodded. “We need to leave before anyone else gets here, but I think we should take your father back to your brother first.”

 

I winced. “I almost forgot about Papa. I’ll take him. You guys can go on ahead.”

 

“You have a lot of explaining to do,” Rei warned me.

 

“I know, I know,” I replied, waving them off. “Now shoo.”

 

88888888

 

I was stuck with my family until Papa and Shingo were home, but once Mama started bandaging them up (Shingo had taken a few hits before he came to find me) I left again, saying I was going out with the girls. I took off at a brisk clip, making my way to Mamoru’s apartment. I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn’t realize anyone was nearby until I crashed into them.

 

“I’m so sorry!” I exclaimed, bowing. 

 

“Quite all right.”

 

I glanced up at the familiar voice. “Kunzite!” 

 

“Usagi-hime. Might I ask where you are off to in such a rush that you cannot even pay the smallest bit of attention to your surroundings?”

 

“I was going to Mamo-chan’s, actually,” I replied. “Tuxedo Kamen-sama was at today’s fight, and the girls want an explanation.”

 

He nodded. “Shall I accompany you? I imagine this will involve me.”

 

“Aren’t you busy?” I asked curiously. He shook his head but didn’t elaborate. “Sure, if you want to. Hopefully they don’t try to fry you.”

 

He smiled faintly. “Lead the way, princess.”

 

“Well, if they give it a shot, Minako-chan will protect you. Even without her memories, she’s already smitten,” I teased, noticing the look on his face. “The way she looked at you when she ran into us that day…”

 

“Usagi-hime, you know I have the utmost respect for you. I really do not want to be forced to quiet you.”

 

“Aw, are you embarrassed?” I asked, innocent expression on my face. “I didn’t mean to.”

 

“Of course not,” he said with a sigh. “Shall we go?”

 

I laughed. “Sorry, sorry. I needed something to lighten the mood, I guess. I told Rei-chan to ‘shoo’. I don’t think she’s happy with me.”

 

He chuckled. “Fair enough. Never fear, the prince and I will keep you safe.”

 

“Now who’s teasing?” I demanded.

 

I had barely entered the room before Rei pounced on me. “Spill,” she ordered.

 

“Ah…” 

 

“Rei-chan,” Ami called, “I’m sure Usagi-chan will explain if you don’t strangle her.”

 

Rei glanced down at her hands as if she hadn’t realized where they were. Luckily, no one had noticed Kunzite yet since they’d been distracted by one of my best friends trying to kill me. She slowly eased her grip. I rolled onto my stomach and coughed. 

 

“Thanks,” I managed, though I was probably very quiet. “I really appreciate that.”

 

“It’s nothing,” she said with a scary grin. “Now explain.”

 

_ Mamo-chan, make sure you’re between Kunzite and the girls, _ I said mentally.  _ I don’t want to lose the only Shitennou we have. _ I focused on the four of them. “I got the Silver Crystal back a few days ago, once I realized where it was since I fought Beryl.”

 

“Where?” Ami asked. “I had assumed it was still somewhere near D-Point.”

 

I shook my head. “After we died, the Silver Crystal returned to the one place that would allow it to regain its strength – the Moon. From there it didn’t take much to realize it would’ve gone to my mother.”

 

“How did you get there?” Makoto asked. “We’ve only teleported together.”

 

I glanced at Kunzite and breathed a sigh of relief when I noticed Mamoru was in front of him. “Kunzite teleported us once I told him.”

 

“KUNZITE?!” Three voices demanded in perfect unison. If I hadn’t known any better, I would’ve sworn it was choreographed. 

 

I waved my hand and their transformation wands flew to me as they reached for them. “You’re not allowed to hurt him.”

 

“Usagi-chan,” Rei began through gritted teeth, “that monster was nearly the death of us several times. He kidnapped Mamoru-san in the Starlight Tower and even assaulted poor Luna and Artemis in the tunnels when we were looking for a way into the Dark Kingdom.”

 

Kunzite attacked our  _ cats _ ? I rummaged through the false memories of what was supposed to happen during our battle with the Dark Kingdom until I realized what she meant. Kunzite looked bewildered too. “He’s been purified by the Silver Crystal and poses no risk to any of us.”

 

“How is he alive?” Minako questioned. She seemed curious, not angry or worried. Her natural inclination to trust him was shining through. 

 

“He was reborn like we were,” I ad-libbed, choosing not to mention he hadn’t died until we had. “When no one else was available to protect me, he did. He’s also a sworn guardian of Endymion. He won’t hurt us.”

 

He stepped forward as his civilian clothes blurred and changed to the blue uniform of the Golden Kingdom, the rest of his appearance doing the same. He bowed, every inch the dignified nobleman. “Greetings and well wishes, princesses of the inner planets, Guardian Senshi to the Moon Princess,” he said in the manner of the royal courts. 

 

Rei and Makoto both moved to tackle him, but Minako stepped in the way. “No…” she whispered. “No, he’s not our enemy. He feels… clean. He loves.”

 

“Kunzite didn’t mean to betray us. He was tricked and tortured, and we should forgive him for a moment of weakness.”

 

Minako was nodding. “He’s a friend,” she confirmed. “Ami-chan, you can scan him if you want. You won’t find any negative energy.”

 

Ami let her computer fall into her hand. Twisting her earring, the visor formed across her eyes. “The way he looks now is his natural state, even though ours are our civilian forms,” she began. “The scans aren’t finding any dark power. The strongest reading resembles Mamoru-san’s magic. There’s a secondary level, but I can’t read it.”

 

I glanced at it over her shoulder. “It’s written in Venusian. You haven’t fully awakened your past self, so you don’t know it. It’s nothing to worry about, though.”

 

“I can’t feel any ill intent,” Rei admitted grudgingly. “He seems genuine. Can you get on with things?” She proceeded to ignore him. It was probably the best I could’ve hoped for.

 

I shrugged. “When we arrived, I talked to my mother. She returned the crystal and gave me a new weapon. Unfortunately, the crystal hasn’t regained its full powers yet so it went into my brooch where it can be safe.”

 

Mamoru picked up the story. “After they got back, they came to see me. Kunzite was here to find out why I hadn’t become Tuxedo Kamen or demonstrated any magic. We figured out the problem and Usako used the Silver Crystal to fix it. My powers are back, and I’ll be available to help. Kunzite has taken up his position as my guardian, though I’ll still protect Sailor Moon.”

 

“What about the rest of them?” Makoto pushed. “Where are they?”

 

“They died, Mako-chan. They haven’t been reborn as far as I know. We’ll look into it more when we have time. Now the focus has to be on Ail and An.”

 

Mamoru put his arm on my shoulder. “Actually, before that there’s another issue we should discuss. Usako and I haven’t made our relationship common knowledge in order to deal with a pair of… hm, how would you describe them?”

 

“Obnoxious pests?” I suggested. “Ami-chan, Mako-chan, you know Ginga Seijuro-san and Natsumi-san, right? They just transferred to our school.”

 

Ami nodded. “Natsumi-san seemed interested in Mamoru-san, but I didn’t want to say anything. I thought it might upset you.”

 

“Yeah, she’s trying to get his attention,” I grimaced. “Her brother seems determined to be my stalker too, which is a problem when you consider what we do. The last thing I need is someone to catch me mid-transformation,  _ especially _ someone like him. I don’t trust them.”

 

Kunzite had taken a position next to Minako on the couch. She kept looking up at him under her eyelashes and edging a bit closer. He seemed uncomfortable, since she was his one true love and didn’t remember that important detail. It was almost like cheating on her with… well, her. “I too have noticed that both seem overly interested in the prince and princess. It borders on obsession. It would be best to keep them separated as much as possible.”

 

Minako nodded, finally focusing. “We can keep Seijuro-san away from Usagi-chan. You’ll have to watch out for Mamoru-san. Is it possible for you to join him at school?”

 

“She hasn’t approached me at school!” Mamoru protested. He wasn’t used to that sort of invasion into his life. Poor guy would take a while to adjust to having a guard.

 

“Mamo-chan, she already follows you. Since your schedule goes into the evenings, she might try at some point,” I told him as gently as I could. “Kunzite just wants to keep you safe.”

 

“I need my own life,” he argued. “I can handle myself.”

 

The Senshi exchanged smirks. Makoto laughed. “Usagi-chan always complained about us shadowing her everywhere, and now you get to go through the same thing.”

 

Rei nodded. “Sorry,” she snickered, “but it goes with the territory when you have a bodyguard. He has to be with your body to guard it.”

 

Ami tapped her fingers restlessly. “This all seems rather extreme.”

 

“It’s not,” Makoto corrected. “Those two have been chasing after Usagi-chan and Mamoru-san too much; it’s dangerous. They aren’t the type you’d trust with a secret this huge.”

 

I agreed. “Natsumi-san tends to be obvious, but her brother is sneaky. If I have to transform on the run, he may see me.”

 

“I still don’t know why I need to be followed,” Mamoru grumbled.

 

Kunzite gave him a stern look. “It is for your own protection, Endymion-sama.” Mamoru made a face at the title. “Do you want to risk exposing the princess and the Senshi because you refused to accept protection?” he asked, trying a different tactic. 

 

That one had an effect since he raised his hands in surrender. “Fine, you win. I’ll have a guard. You look too old to go to school with me though, and don’t you have your own life?”

 

“My businesses run well enough without my constant attention,” the leader of the Shitennou replied. “As for my appearance, I can modify it to suit and enroll in your classes.”

 

Mamoru ran his hands through his hair. “My school is pretty exclusive, and it’ll be really hard to explain this one to Motoki-kun.”

 

“Believe it or not,” I said dryly, “Motoki-onii-san knows you’re capable of making friends. He may be a bit surprised, but he won’t press for details.”

 

Ami interrupted before Mamoru could argue any further. “Okay, that’s settled. We’ll watch Usagi-chan and Kunzite can take care of Mamoru-san. Should we go home? I don’t know about you, but I have to study. I would like my transformation wand back too, Usagi-chan.”

 

88888888

 

I was walking home when Minako cornered me. 

 

“What’s up?”

 

I looked at her, confused. “We just talked. Nothing’s changed since then.”

 

“He seems… familiar.” I knew without asking that she meant Kunzite. “Why?”

 

A sigh managed to slip out before I could catch it. “Minako-chan, it’s not my place to tell you. I said what you needed to know while we were at Mamo-chan’s.”

 

“Usagi!” she protested loudly. “You know something and it’s important!”

 

I shook my head. “If you’re meant to know, you’ll remember. Let it go, Mina.”

 

“No,” she said stubbornly. “Usagi-chan, I need to know what’s going on.”

 

I snapped. “I could free your memories and give you back all the pain of two lives. You were miserable when you knew. Why would I want that again?”

 

“You know things we don’t. You could be getting into trouble.”

 

“Kunzite won’t hurt me. I saved his life, so he’ll protect me as much as he does Mamo-chan. There’s nothing to fear from him.”

 

“Saved his life? You said he was reborn after you defeated Beryl.” She would home in on the one thing I shouldn’t have said.

 

“He was, but that wasn’t the whole story,” I growled. “He never died in the tunnels; I saved him with the Silver Crystal. He survived until that day at D-Point. He gave his life the same as you did. If he wants to tell you, that’s his business.”

 

“It has something to do with me though. I can feel it.”

 

I groaned. She wasn’t giving up and it would hurt her more if I didn’t help. “Fine. Fine! You win, Minako-chan.” I led the way to the hidden clearing. I would have to use the crystal, and the last thing I needed was someone to see it. I must’ve looked upset, because she hesitated.

 

“I just want to understand.”

 

“The past isn’t happy. I wanted to spare you.” 

 

The Crystal Star flipped open and the Silver Crystal shone. Luckily, removing a benign memory block was easy and only took a little power. I didn’t even have to transform. A beam of silver shot out and touched her forehead. It became Venus’s symbol a moment later. The lights died and a single tear ran down her cheek.

 

She sort of folded and I hurried over to help. “Are you all right?”

 

"Kunzite…" she whispered. “He came when I was wounded. He didn't want me to let him back in or forgive him, but he held me as I died."

 

It never seemed fair that death was the first thing we remembered. "He always loved you, Minako-chan. It's not his fault Beryl turned him, but he can't forgive himself for hurting you."

 

"I love him," she said with a teary smile. "Why were you keeping it from me?"

 

I nearly exploded. "You were so unhappy, Mina-chan. I wanted to protect you. Adonis ruined your life when you were only thirteen, and you carried that ache for so long. I didn't want you to have to deal with it anymore."

 

She shook her head. "There's no pain if he's still here."

 

I blew out a breath. "You're really all right?"

 

“It's fine," she replied as I helped her up. "I understand, even if I disagree."

 

I reached down the bond I’d formed with Kunzite.  _ Come to the clearing, _ I said.  _ I have a surprise for you. _

 

_ I will be there in a moment, _ he answered. I could feel his curiosity. He teleported in, barely an arm's length from me, glanced at Minako, who still had tear tracks on her face, and was by her side in an instant.

 

"Kunzite…" she murmured before throwing her arms around him. “I missed you.”

 

His arms tightened around her in surprise. "She asked me to let her remember, so I did," I told him softly.

 

He pulled her closer, her face falling naturally into the curve of his neck. "I missed you too, Mina, so very much. I will not hurt you. Not like before."

 

She lifted her head to glare at him a little. "That wasn't your fault. I just don't want you to let go." She curled into him again as I smiled. “Don’t ever let go.”

 

A warm pair of arms wrapped themselves around my shoulders, and I leaned back against Mamoru. "That was a nice thing you did," he commented.

 

"I should've done it sooner. She's been so lonely; I just didn't want her to get hurt."

 

"She understands." He smiled into my hair. He’d always had a strange fascination with it. 

 

"They're good for each other. I wish the other Shitennou were here. The girls still need them, even if they don't remember."

 

"Someday," he promised me. "We'll find a way."

 

88888888

 

Mamoru and I spent time alone in our clearing as often as possible, though I frequently used the time to practice. It was the one place we were safe from attacks and stalking classmates.

 

"Is that boy still following you?" he asked me as he lobbed a rose at a target.

 

"Sometimes," I admitted. "The Senshi keep him away as much as they can. What about Natsumi-san? Any problems?"

 

He grimaced. "She came by while I was in a night lab. Kunzite chased her off."

 

"I told you a guard was a good idea," I said. "What does Motoki-onii-san think?"

 

"Motoki accepted him in a heartbeat and said it was about time I made friends," Mamoru grumbled. "I thought someone would have at least found him a little odd."

 

"He knows how to blend in," I reminded him. "He's been living a human life since we fought Beryl. What’s his name, again?"

 

"He's been going by Takeda Keiji, but he really prefers Kunzite. Apparently after the Dark Kingdom his human self doesn’t feel real."

 

"I don't think I could remember to call him anything but Kunzite," I mused. "He's never corrected me, even while we were in civilian form."

 

"He wouldn't," Mamoru sighed. "He never corrects me either; it's made things awkward a few times. I've known him as Kunzite for so long that it just seems wrong."

 

“Maybe someday the secrecy won’t be necessary,” I said hopefully. 

 

“Maybe,” he agreed. “It’s hard to lead a double life. I don’t know how you deal with it.”

 

“I feel like I barely know anyone anymore; I’m so caught up in being a Senshi.”

 

“I feel the same way,” he admitted before I snuggled in for a hug. Which life felt real didn’t matter when we were together.  _ That _ was what was important. 

 

88888888

 

For a while, events were barely worth commenting on. Cardians were quickly dispatched as the Senshi rediscovered the powers Mother had given them, as well as a few minor abilities. Poor Rei’s festival was nearly ruined by one, and another attack involved stealing energy from buses of kindergarteners. Later, it was a daycare. They were getting desperate. 

 

The fights escalated in both range of targets and frequency. Whatever it was the aliens were expecting didn’t happen. For the moment, though, things seemed to quiet down a little. There hadn’t been another Cardian for two days after near constant battles, and we wondered if they’d finally moved on. Ami didn’t like the idea, saying it was silly to think they would take off after putting so much effort in. Kunzite agreed. 

 

We were in the middle of a meeting but I sat back to think. I realized I’d snuggled up to Mamoru without noticing, but I shrugged it off and turned back to the issues at hand. Ail and An only wanted energy, at least as far as we knew. What was it for? I didn’t know what they were after, or if it was a whim. Where they were from, their purpose, everything was a mystery. 

 

I figured I’d gone through the scant amount of information we had on them already, so I turned my attention to the others. Kunzite was being quieter than usual. He had suspicions. Ami wasn’t saying much either, but she was on her computer and that more than explained it. Rei and Makoto were arguing over possibilities, but their theories seemed far-fetched. Minako had started talking to Kunzite and neither of them shared, which made me think he’d told her what he thought and they’d decided not to mention it to the rest of us. 

 

I guess I fell asleep since when I opened my eyes again no one else was around. Mamoru was playing with the ends of my hair while reading one of his countless books. I tried to sit up, but he just pinned me against his side without glancing up.

 

“Leaving so soon?” he asked.

 

I shook my head. “I was going to get a drink. I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

 

“It’s fine,” he reassured me. “It made everyone realize how tired we are. They went home. The exhaustion from all the fighting is catching up to us.”

 

“Maybe that’s why they’re waiting,” I said as he let me up. I headed to the kitchen. 

 

He sighed and set down his book. “Usako, stop thinking for ten minutes. You haven’t relaxed since this whole mess started.”

 

I shrugged. “As the leader of the Senshi, it’s my job to consider these things instead of relying on Ami-chan or Luna.”

 

“They don’t mind it if you rely on them, Usako. It’s part of what holds you together. For a little while, just focus on your life. Enjoy the break while we have it.”

 

“You’re probably right. All this worrying won’t do me any good if I fall asleep in the middle of a meeting. I wanted to pester Minako-chan and Kunzite.”

 

“About whatever it is they know and aren’t saying?” he guessed. “I noticed that too, but I wasn’t going to do it while you were sleeping.”

 

“I’ll corner one of them eventually,” I muttered. 

 

He mock-frowned. “Let it go for now. You’re supposed to relax, remember?”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” I waved him off. “I’ll be fine; you worry too much. I’m not completely helpless, you know.”

 

“I know,” he murmured, wrapping his arms around my waist as I measured the cocoa into the mugs. “Believe me, I see it every day. You don’t need me like you used to.”

 

I shook my head immediately. “I could never do this without you,” I countered. “You’re the encouragement to keep me going, the ray of light when all I see is darkness. You’re the reason I can fight.”

 

I felt him smile against my hair as I added the hot water. “Thanks. That meant a lot.”

 

I rolled my eyes playfully. “So insecure,” I teased. “Who would’ve thought a girl could reduce the great Chiba Mamoru to this?” When he growled, I let my smile soften. “Hey, it’s fine. You just have to remember I’ll always need you, no matter how powerful I become. You’re the one person who makes me brave.”

 

We curled up on the couch and Mamoru turned on one of my favorite movies. He hated it, but he didn’t mind letting me enjoy myself. Even when I protested he only said he liked making me smile, and he wasn’t going to pay attention to the television if I was there anyway.

 

88888888

 

Haruna-sensei was in an awful mood the next day, snapping at anything and everything. I was starving since Shingo had decided to lock me out of the bathroom for the better part of the morning, making me miss breakfast. A few seats away, Natsumi looked exhausted. I didn’t like the girl, but I wondered if she was sick. 

 

We were working on our English exercises with Haruna-sensei patrolling the room when I finally caved. I was too hungry to resist, so I pulled out my lunch and started eating behind my book, hoping she wouldn’t notice. I hadn’t merited a detention in some time due to my improved grades and attendance, but she hadn’t stopped looking for ways to get me in trouble when one of her dates fell through. Judging by her temper, today was one of those days, but I needed to eat. The lack of attacks over the past few days were making me cautious, and I couldn’t risk running out of energy when I was the one who had to destroy the Cardians.

 

I had barely managed a couple bites of rice before she targeted me. Without even giving me a chance to apologize, I was slapped with a detention. I slumped in my chair, miserable. 

 

Once Haruna-sensei was done embarrassing me in front of the entire class, she turned to Natsumi and asked her to translate the next paragraph. She let out a string of gibberish that had everyone in the room staring at her. It took Haruna-sensei a few seconds to find her tongue, but once she did Natsumi had a detention too. I barely hid my displeasure over having to spend more time in her company. I frowned as I tried to figure out why I had such a negative reaction to a person who’d done nothing more than annoy me. I mean, Umino annoys me, but we’re still friends. I had some half-formed suspicions as I dragged Natsumi away from her brother so we could start our detentions, but I decided to push them aside and focus so I could leave as quickly as possible. Haruna-sensei handed us both an assignment before leaving to take a call. 

 

Natsumi suggested turning the worksheet into a race with Mamoru as the prize. I bit back the urge to call her nasty names and declare he was  _ mine _ . Eventually I shrugged and allowed it, knowing she was in no shape to compete. I could see her exhaustion as clear as day on her face, and I was pretty fresh after eating properly. 

 

The problems were simple, but I kept getting distracted. At one point I bent over to pick up an eraser I’d dropped when Natsumi crashed into my desk. She claimed she’d been stretching and fell. I didn’t believe her, but I let it go. At another point, I stretched my arms back behind me. Somehow she was there and my pencil hit her in the nose. I rolled my eyes. A quick glance at her paper revealed she’d only done the first two questions. I was nearly done. 

 

The next thing I knew, there was screaming outside. I moved to the window to see what was going on in time to watch a stream of fiery rings fly at a Cardian. This one didn’t seem to be listening to Ail, since he was shouting and seemed frustrated. Oddly enough, An wasn’t there.

 

I suddenly felt so tired that I collapsed. As my eyes closed, self-preservation kicked in and I called Mamoru. Just his name, nothing fancy, but as I came to he and Kunzite were at my side. Judging by the glow around Kunzite’s hands, he’d given me some energy. I sat up abruptly and Mamoru jumped. Tuxedo Kamen, rather – he’d transformed, and the noise told me the battle wasn’t over. There was no sign of Natsumi, so she probably ran after whatever happened to me.

 

“Are you all right?” Tuxedo Kamen demanded, watching me worriedly.

 

I stood up and stretched, making sure everything was working. “I think so,” I said. “I don’t know what happened. I saw the battle and was about to make excuses so I could join you, and next I know I’m fainting.”

 

My communicator beeped and I flipped it open. “Usagi, get out here!” Mars barked. “This sucker is nasty and all our powers haven’t even hurt it! We need you pronto!”

 

“Got it,” I responded. “Be there in a second, Mars, but be careful.”

 

“You can’t fight!” Tuxedo Kamen immediately protested. “You were just unconscious!”

 

I shook my head. “You know I have to; it’s my responsibility.”

 

“An has appeared,” Kunzite informed us as he gazed out the window. 

 

I lifted my brooch. “MOON CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE-UP!”

 

The typical sparkling and ribbons ensued. I ran as quickly as I could with the others at my heels. Kunzite’s fingers were folding through some sort of casting pattern, probably prepared to make a shield if anything came at us. I swung into the open and immediately had to duck under an attack. Not only was this Cardian not listening to Ail or An, but it seemed to be smarter than usual, which could only mean trouble. As I raised my scepter to attack, I wavered when my eyes crossed and my knees trembled, threatening to topple me over. Everyone turned to me. 

 

Before anyone could react, the Cardian had me by the throat and threw me into the side of the building. I screamed as I went through a wall, bits of glass and metal embedding themselves in my skin. Tuxedo Kamen was at my side in an instant, helping me up. I held the Moon Rod in a loose grasp, the other hand gripping his arm so tightly my knuckles turned white as I forced myself to stay standing. 

 

I spun into an attack as quickly as I could. “MOON PRINCESS HALATION!”

 

Ail and An disappeared as the blackened card fell. Focusing, I regained my balance and forced the pain down so I could pretend I was fine. I needed to finish that stupid worksheet anyway. It took a little convincing but the others left. I headed back inside and made excuses to Natsumi about having gone to the restroom before turning my attention to the paper. 

 

Somehow, though she’d only had a few done before the screaming started, we finished at the same time. I couldn’t understand it. Yes, I was going slower now, but it had still only taken me two minutes. She shouldn’t have been able to catch up. She made a comment about no one having to give up on Mamoru yet but I ignored her, walking out of the school with a stiff back. 

 

Since I had already returned to civilian form, exhaustion and pain caught up with me as I made my way home. I heard someone gasp as I sank to my knees. I was borderline blacking out, so it took me a moment to realize who it was. Kunzite must have followed me once he’d seen Mamoru home. He wouldn’t have been fooled easily. He scooped me up and transformed.

 

“Hold tight,” he directed. He teleported to Mamoru’s apartment and set me on the bed on my stomach as Mamoru raced in, shocked when he saw blood seeping through my uniform top. “Heal her,” Kunzite ordered as soon as Mamoru entered the room. “Find your power or we may have to take her to a hospital.”

 

“We can’t!” Mamoru protested. “None of us can! I don’t know how to help either!”

 

88888888

 

The next thing I saw was sunlight streaming through the window. Since it had been early evening when Kunzite found me, I assumed I slept through the night. Mamoru was slumped in a chair nearby looking worn out. His eyes opened as I moved and he was next to me in a heartbeat, making me lay down. I grumbled but did as he said, letting him examine my back. He breathed a sigh of relief and sat by me.

 

“Are you all right?” I asked as I sat up carefully. “You look exhausted.”

 

He offered me a wan smile. “I’m not used to the magic yet.”

 

“So you figured out how to heal me?”

 

He nodded slowly. “It was hard,” he muttered, running his hands through his hair. “I was scared I wouldn’t be fast enough.” He stopped. 

 

“What happened?” I pressed.

 

He held out his hand and I took it without hesitation. “It’s hard to explain.”

 

“Endymion-sama helped you,” I guessed.

 

He nodded before a stream of golden light shifted in him. He wavered and became the Terran prince in full armor, looking very out of place in Mamoru’s apartment.

 

“Endymion-sama,” I said with a smile.

 

He inclined his head regally. I noticed his fingers were absently caressing mine. “I can show you what occurred last night.”

 

I felt the link between us open, letting me slip into his memories. As my vision cleared, I seemed to be in a corner of Mamoru’s room, looking at his and Kunzite’s backs as the general ordered him to heal me.

 

Endymion was watching as well. “Your Mamoru reached out to the magic, but he didn’t know how to use it or what to do – he’s never used more than instinctive abilities before. Since he didn’t understand, I helped him.”

 

As he said that, a ghost of Endymion appeared at Mamoru’s side. Kunzite couldn’t see him, and the ghost whispered in Mamoru’s ear as he nodded. The golden glow of Mamoru’s power formed in his hands. He reached for me as Endymion kept murmuring instructions and put his hands on my back. I twitched, but Kunzite held me so Mamoru could concentrate. It was more than a little disturbing to watch my skin knitting itself together as pieces of debris came out and the bleeding stopped.

 

Endymion watched the scene with a passive eye. “I’ll assist him with his powers as long as Kunzite is around to bolster my energy. Without the Golden Crystal I would typically be too far gone to surface, but he gives me enough strength to function.”

 

“So it’s a good thing I messed everything up?”

 

He laughed, and the first genuine smile I had seen on the prince’s face since our deaths lit his eyes. “It depends on what you call ‘messed up,’ I think. In the end it was to our benefit that our path altered, that you saved Kunzite and reunited him with Sailor Venus. If it leads to love and happiness, it can’t possibly be a bad thing.”

 

I smiled at him. “Thank you for your help, Endymion-sama. I appreciate it.”

 

“It was nothing,” he said. We left his memories, returning to the present. “You’ll have to rest – whatever happened drained you significantly, and it will take time for you to regenerate your energy with the Silver Crystal so weak.”

 

I nodded. “I’ll be careful. Thanks.”

 

His form shimmered and he turned back into Mamoru. I could see circles forming under his eyes. “I have a newfound appreciation for exactly why you avoid becoming Serenity unless it’s important. I’m worn out.”

 

“Is Kunzite coming back today?” I asked, watching him worriedly.

 

He nodded. “He said something about checking on us, but I thought you were the one who needed to be taken care of.”

 

I rolled my eyes. “You used a lot of power without any training last night, Mamo-chan. He’ll probably transfer some of his to you so you don’t wind up on bed rest.”

 

As if summoned by his name, I heard him knocking on the bedroom door. He must have teleported into the apartment. Mamoru slowly got up to let him in. “I warned you to be careful today, Mamoru-sama,” the general chided as he pushed Mamoru back into his chair. “Has anything happened since I left last night? His energy levels are lower than they should be.”

 

“Endymion-sama put in an appearance when I woke up,” I explained, “and he showed me what happened while I was unconscious. That’s why Mamo-chan’s so tired.”

 

The Shitennou made some disapproving sound as he removed his gloves. He focused for a moment, bringing a rich golden light up across his skin. He took one of Mamoru’s hands and I watched as the glow spread between them. 

 

Mamoru looked way better once Kunzite was done. The general was no worse for wear, probably due to his rigorous training. He turned to me. “May I see your injuries, Usagi-hime?”

 

“Mamo-chan already looked at them!” I protested.

 

“Perhaps, but he has not regained full knowledge or ability. Though I cannot treat your wounds  myself, I know what to look for.” His tone brooked no argument.

 

Reluctantly, I flipped over again so he could check how well I was recovering. Mamoru twitched a little, jealous, but he shook it off quickly. Kunzite ran an appraising eye over the skin before nodding.

 

“You are healing nicely,” he told me. “You should stay in bed a while longer, but if an emergency arises you will be able to fight. Stay here; I will prepare a meal.” Mamoru moved to help, but Kunzite cut him off. “No, you are supposed to rest too, my prince. In fact, it would be wise if both of you remained here for the next twenty-four hours.”

 

I guess Mamoru was too tired to argue with him since he actually listened and sat down. His head was already nodding and a matter of seconds later he was asleep. I, on the other hand, was out all night. I wasn’t tired, and I hated bed rest. Endless sleep, absolutely. Being forced to stay there when I didn’t want to? No.  I needed something to do. Making sure I wouldn’t draw Kunzite’s attention, I pulled on one of Mamoru’s old T-shirts and found my school bag. If I had to spend all day being watched by overprotective men, I could at least get my homework done so I wouldn’t get detention on Monday.

 

88888888

 

It turned out I didn’t have to worry. School was closed after the battle to do repairs, most notably the giant hole I’d left in the wall. I was bored. Mamoru was still under Kunzite’s close supervision, leaving me on my own. My parents were out of town to visit some family, but my mom told me to stay home. The Senshi were training. I hung out with them for a little while, but I couldn’t join in without risking all my friends’ wrath so I wandered off again. I stared into a shop window, wishing I could go on a date with Mamoru. 

 

Seijuro showed up a moment later. He offered to get something to eat with me and I was bored enough to accept, even knowing he’d been borderline stalking me since he came to town. We went to a café for crepes, and Seijuro tried making conversation. I know he thought of it as a date, but I couldn’t bring myself to correct him when he was being mostly un-creepy.

 

“I never expected to run into you here,” he commented as I took a big bite. 

 

“Me, either,” I answered around a mouthful of pastry. 

 

“There are so many people, and we happened to chance upon each other. It’s a miracle.”

 

Not bloody likely, considering how often he followed me. “That’s right.”

 

“Hey, can you leave my arm alone?” 

 

“Mamoru-san, I didn’t think you were so modest.” 

 

Seijuro and I turned. It  _ was _ Mamoru, and Natsumi was clinging to him like a leech. I wondered how he’d evaded Kunzite before glaring at Natsumi for touching my boyfriend. 

 

“Mamoru-san!” I said, taking care to address him formally since we were in public. 

 

“Natsumi!” Seijuurou exclaimed, getting to his feet. 

 

They both turned to face us. “Oh, it’s you, Odango.”

 

“Onii-sama, I didn’t know you had a date with Tsukino-san,” Natsumi said. Mamoru and I both cringed. “I thought you were going to the library today!” She got scary really quickly. 

 

“You said you were going to study at a friend’s house!” Seijuro countered. Mamoru and I looked on in bewilderment. Natsumi blushed vividly. We silently agreed to slip off so we could talk elsewhere. The Senshi would’ve stopped training by now, so I brushed across his mind to point him in that direction. He nodded imperceptibly and left. I followed as quickly as I could, watching Seijuro chase off after his sister. 

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be under house arrest?” I asked as I stepped through the barrier. “Did you give Kunzite the slip?”

 

“No,” he replied. “He finally let me out for a few hours. I wasn’t supposed to do anything strenuous, which is why I couldn’t get away. What about him?”

 

I grimaced. “I was really bored since everyone else was training and I’m still on light duty. Besides, he offered me something to eat and I was starving, Mamo-chan!”

 

He laughed before handing me an éclair from his subspace pocket. “I stopped by a bakery before Natsumi cornered me at the bookstore. I figured if I ran into you you’d need food.”

 

I took it and gulped it down in moments. “School’s reopening tomorrow, so I should have more to occupy myself with. Natsumi-san was scary today though!”

 

Mamoru nodded. “I didn’t expect her to get that angry at the thought of you dating her brother. I don’t understand why she seems to dislike you so much.”

 

I moped a little. “I hate it when people don’t like me. I mean, if it was something I’d done I might understand, but she doesn’t like me just because we have a thing.”

 

He offered me a rose, smirking. “You have an odd way of putting things today. I think your Odango-ness is showing.”

 

I frowned but reached for the flower. “Are you saying I’m acting like a ditz?”

 

He considered. “Not exactly, but it’s there. Sometimes it’s hard to remember how you acted before. I mean, you’re intelligent, and your behavior changed as Serenity became stronger, but sometimes you can be a bit of an airhead.”

 

I shrugged it off. “Serenity was too; she was just better at hiding it.” I glanced at my watch. “I need to go, though. Mama said they’d be home at five and I need to clean up a little.”

 

He took a peek at the time and grimaced. “I need to go too or Kunzite will murder me, revive me, and put me on bed rest  _ longer _ . I’ll see you tomorrow, Usako.”

 

He leaned in for a kiss. I patted his cheek with a smile. “See you tomorrow, Mamo-chan.”

 

88888888

 

I saw Mamoru before school, but he had classes after I finished mine so I was on my own again for the afternoon. This time Luna joined me as I wandered around Juuban. 

 

“A Sailor Moon show!” I grinned, seeing the huge sign. It was an unexpected perk and a welcome diversion. As I giggled, Luna stared at me. “I’m a celebrity now!”

 

“It’s probably just a comedy show anyway,” my advisor drawled. 

 

“Luna!” I admonished as she looked away. 

 

I heard my speech going in the background, and I looked at the stage to see an actress in a Senshi’s uniform but wearing a giant mask of my head. It looked ridiculous. The crowd recited the last line with her. Even though I hated my speech, I wondered if I should be insulted by how bad it sounded until I spotted Naru and Umino near the front. 

 

The sky went dark overhead and everyone’s eyes were drawn to a Cardian with several faces. My hand flew to my brooch, but I couldn’t transform around so many people. I ducked into the shadows to avoid getting caught in the attack.

 

“Yamandakka!” it announced. Great, another one that could only say its name. The dumb-looking actors of Tuxedo Kamen and I just stared. “Yamandakka!” it repeated, pink flower petals flying from its hands. As the petals hit, people collapsed, energy draining. “Yamandakka, yamandakka, yamandakka!” It vanished, the heavy clouds cleared, and all that was left was the unconscious audience. Luna and I ran in, but there was nothing to be done. 

 

“Unlike before, almost all of her energy has been taken!” Luna informed me as she checked one of the victims. 

 

“Oh, they got Naru-chan again!” I cried. Why was it always her?

 

88888888

 

“Umino-kun, Osaka-san, and Ginga-san are all absent today?” Haruna-sensei asked as she took attendance the next morning. I knew Umino and Naru were in the hospital after the Cardian’s attack, but I’d seen everyone and Natsumi and her brother hadn’t been there. Strange. 

 

“Her brother’s also absent,” I informed my teacher. I’d checked for him when I got to school so I could avoid him, but if it told the teacher anything it might give us information as to why the siblings were missing class. 

 

“Oh, how did you know, Tsukino-san?”

 

Lie, Usagi. I laughed a bit. “Well, I have this information network.” As in I asked Ami to scan the school with her computer. 

 

88888888

 

“Why do we have to go see them with you?” Makoto asked belligerently after school. What she meant was probably more along the lines of ‘why are you voluntarily going near a pair of stalkers’, but I pretended not to notice that. 

 

“Calm down. It’s one of those social things, you know?” I was walking backwards in front of her and Ami so I could see them. 

 

“By the way, are Naru-chan and Umino-kun okay?” Ami asked. 

 

“They will be, but they had so much of their energy taken this time it looks like it’ll take a while for them to recover,” I explained, turning to walk normally. 

 

“The enemy seems to be behaving differently than before,” Ami observed. 

 

“Do you think so?” I asked. Yes, it was more energy than usual, but maybe they wanted to do a hit-and-run to lessen the chance of being caught before they actually got the energy? We all stopped and looked up at the building, and Ami didn’t answer.

 

I rang the doorbell once we reached their apartment, calling “Good afternoon”. The door opened, and Seijuro was standing just inside. Natsumi was right behind him. Oddly enough, the pair was dressed identically. 

 

“Oh! Usagi-san! Glad to see you!” he exclaimed. Natsumi coughed, but it was fake. 

 

“Oh, matching outfits! That’s weird for a brother and sister!” Mamoru was right; my ditzy behavior was showing. It was stupid to just blurt an observation out like that. 

 

“It’s true; you look like lovers,” Makoto agreed, scowling at them.

 

Seijuro laughed a little, rubbing his hand against the back of his head. “Really? We lost our parents when we were young, so maybe our bond is stronger than normal siblings.” 

 

My heart melted for them. “I didn’t know that,” I murmured. Maybe that was why they were so enthusiastic about their crushes, if they weren’t used to having to care about anyone else. 

 

“So what brings you here?” Natsumi demanded, glaring. “It’s impolite to just stop by.” 

 

“How can you say that?!” Makoto demanded, temper rising. “Usagi-chan was worried about you guys!”

 

“Mako-chan!” Ami chided. 

 

“But, you know?! Usagi-chan, doesn’t it make you mad?” I could only nod in response, shocked by Natsumi’s lashing out. We might not have been friends or anything, but did she really think so little of me?

 

“Since you’re here, why not come in and have something to drink?” Seijuro offered. 

 

“Onii-sama!” Natsumi protested. 

 

“Please, come in.” His sister turned up her nose and huffed. 

 

Seijuro went to the kitchen, but the girls and I went to the sofas in the living room. Ami, Makoto, and Natsumi took seats, but I leaned against the back of the couch behind Ami. 

 

“Why didn’t you come to school?” I asked Natsumi. 

 

“Why?” she repeated. “Does it matter?”

 

“It does matter,” I said, “because everyone was worried about you.”

 

“Worried? Why’s that?” 

 

“Why?” I mused. “Because we’re friends! ‘Did she get hurt?’ or ‘Does she have a cold?’ You know, that kind of stuff!”

 

“That’s right,” Makoto agreed, still refusing to look at Natsumi. 

 

“If you don’t come to school, you’ll be behind in your studies, too,” Ami added. 

 

“I don’t get it. Anyway, no matter what happens to me, it has nothing to do with you,” Natsumi said with a frown. 

 

“That’s enough!” Makoto said, done with the whole mess. “Let’s go home!”

 

Just before Makoto’s outburst, I had wandered and found an interesting door. “Hey, is this your study room? Oh, it has an automatic door!”

 

Natsumi leapt to her feet, but Seijuro appeared at my side holding a tray of drinks and smacking a button on the wall. “You can’t!” I flinched. “It’s really messy. We can’t show you!” 

 

“Then you should ask Mako-chan for help!” I declared. “She’s great at cleaning. Right, Mako-chan?” Makoto didn’t reply and the room went silent.

 

“That’s not necessary,” Natsumi snapped. She held out my bag. “Now, you’re annoying us so please go home!” I looked at her in confusion, reluctantly accepting it. “Go on, go on!”

 

My friends scowled. “Usagi-chan, let’s go home! Come on, hurry!” Makoto called. 

 

“Then, see you!” I said as cheerfully as I could. 

 

“Oh, Usagi-san, how about that drink?” Seijuro asked. 

 

“Maybe next time,” I replied, waving. I walked out with my friends, not saying a word and wondering why I seemed to inspire such hatred in her.

 

88888888

 

“So, let’s go!” I urged the next morning. I had gotten up extra early to go to Natsumi and Seijuro’s apartment before school in an effort to mend whatever had gone wrong between us. 

 

“You’re such a nuisance, showing up so early in the morning,” Natsumi said. 

 

“I can understand wanting to goof off, but anyway, let’s go!” 

 

“Oh, Usagi-san, did you come to see us again?!” Seijuro asked when he appeared, his toothbrush and a mug in hand. 

 

“I just came to pick up Natsumi-san,” I told him. 

 

“Onii-sama, don’t you think she’s annoying?” Natsumi asked with a frown. I was hurt, but I hid it as fast as I could. 

 

“Since you went to the trouble of coming here, why don’t you have some cake and meat buns?” her brother offered. 

 

“Oh, thank you!” I cheered, slipping in past Natsumi.

 

“Onii-sama…” she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. 

 

Natsumi and Seijuro went to the kitchen. I found myself staring at the mysterious door they had kept me away from during my last visit. Foolishly, I opened the door. It was pitch black and for a moment I couldn’t see anything, but the room suddenly went incandescent. I flinched and screamed when something grabbed onto my shoulder, arm and pigtails. The door closed abruptly, cutting me off from whatever was grabbing me, and I fell to my knees panting. 

 

“Usagi-san, are you all right?” Seijuro demanded as he knelt at my side. 

 

“What’s in that room?!” I yelped as soon as I’d caught my breath. 

 

“Oh, I’m experimenting with something right now,” he explained. 

 

“What kind of experiment?!” I asked. When I was attacked as a civilian, it really freaked me out. 

 

“Let’s just say it has something to do with cosmic botany,” he told me with a faint smile.

 

“Really? I didn’t know.”

 

“Tsukino-san!” Natsumi snapped behind me. “It’s very rude to peep into someone else’s room without permission!”

 

“I’m sorry,” I stuttered, standing up. 

 

“Anyway, I’m not going to school today. So would you mind leaving?”

 

“Okay,” I nodded slowly, still shaken. I left, waving up to Seijuro on the balcony. “Make sure you both come to school tomorrow!” I called. 

 

88888888

 

“You went there again?” Makoto asked. I smiled sheepishly, not sure how to reply.

 

“You sure are something, Usagi-chan,” Ami commented. I laughed a little only to see Ami wince. “Oh, Usagi-chan! You have something on your head.”

 

“What?”

 

Makoto swatted whatever it was away with a stick. We all bent over it curiously until it started moving; then we leapt back as if we’d been hit with one of Jupiter’s lightning bolts. 

 

“What is that?!” Makoto demanded. 

 

Ami leaned over it again as it continued twisting. “It looks creepy.”

 

I nodded my agreement and was extraordinarily relieved when Ami delicately transferred it to a glass jar with the branch. It was writhing like it was alive, but it looked like a twig. Weird.

 

88888888

 

At Hikawa Shrine that afternoon, we consulted with Luna and Artemis about the plant that had been in my hair. Mamoru and Kunzite weren’t there since Mamoru was in class, so Minako and I volunteered to tell them what we talked about.

 

“Luna, did you find out something?” Ami asked. 

 

“It’s troubling,” my guardian said. “Artemis, it’s dangerous, but why don’t you try?”

 

“What? I don’t really want to…” Minako’s cat denied. 

 

“Artemis!”

 

“Okay, I got it!” He approached the jar and leaned against the edge, dangling a white paw over the twig. Suddenly, it leapt up and wound around his paw, not letting go. Eventually he managed to throw it back in as it wriggled. 

 

Luna examined it for a moment before speaking again. “So do you understand?”

 

“Not at all!” I proclaimed. There was obviously a point being made, but I didn’t see it.

 

“So it steals energy?” Ami guessed. 

 

“That’s right,” Luna agreed. 

 

“Usagi-chan, I can’t believe you had it stuck on your head,” Makoto muttered. 

 

“After we studied this, we found out something. This is from the Makaiju, the Hell Tree.”

 

“Makaiju?” we repeated.

 

“Hmm, I see…” I murmured, kneeling by the jar. I didn’t, but for the group’s sake the leader needed to know  _ something _ . Never mind, I had to ask. “What’s that?”

 

“It’s a mysterious cosmic plant that drains energy,” Luna told me, annoyed. “However, that’s all we know about it.”

 

Minako and Makoto exchanged glances while Rei considered. “I wonder why something so dangerous was at Natsumi-san’s place.”

 

“Seijuro-san told me he was studying plants,” I informed them. “That means…”

 

“That means?” the others repeated.

 

“He’s collecting rare plants!” I declared. Yes, I realize I sounded obtuse, but I wasn’t going to say anything else until I was sure they were involved with our enemies. There was too much evidence for it to be a coincidence – we were fighting energy thieves, and two people who mysteriously appeared at the same time had an energy stealing tree? 

 

“Why are you always so clueless?!” Rei snapped. 

 

“If there’s a twig, there’s a big tree where it came from,” Luna said.

 

“No normal person collects stuff like that!” Minako stated firmly. I glanced at her, noting the way she kept looking to the side. This must’ve been what she and Kunzite suspected and didn’t share with the rest of us.

 

“You think so?” I asked. 

 

“Conclusion! Those two are suspicious!” Rei decided. 

 

“They might also be behind the incidents we’ve had recently,” Artemis said. 

 

“In short, Seijuro-san and Natsumi-san are Ail and An!” Makoto said, finishing the others’ train of thought. 

 

“No way!” I protested, though I agreed. I wanted to check before I said anything definite. I headed to their apartment as soon as we finished the meeting, but Luna followed me there.    
  


“Usagi-chan, it’s dangerous to act alone,” my guardian warned. 

 

“Luna! I can’t believe Seijuro-san and Natsumi-san are Ail and An,” I told her. 

 

She shook her head. “I’m not that easily fooled, Usagi-chan. You guessed before the others said it. Now, why are you going alone?”

 

I sighed and stared up at the building. “I don’t want to put them in danger. Every time we have an enemy they get hurt for me, and I can’t bear it. Besides, if I'm the only one there, I can try to reason with them. If all of us came, it would have to be a fight and people could get hurt.”

 

“You don’t think they’re evil.”

 

I shook my head. “Evil, no. Misled? That seems closer. I want to talk to them instead of just having to defeat them.”

 

Luna frowned but reluctantly agreed, deciding to remain nearby so she could alert the Senshi if things went wrong. I was headed for the door when someone called out. “Yo, Odango!”

 

“Mamo-chan!” I cheered as I turned to face him. He was carrying a big bouquet, which confused me. “Where are you going?”

 

He pointed. “You said Natsumi-san was sick and hadn’t been to school.”

 

“No, she’s ditching,” I informed him. “Something’s up with her and her brother.”

 

“What’s wrong?” he asked immediately. 

 

“There’s a Hell Tree in their apartment. It steals energy; I ran into it before school. The girls think they’re Ail and An.”

 

“And you?”

 

I frowned. “Probably, but I want to be absolutely certain before we do anything”

 

“Alone?” he demanded, irritated. 

 

“Well… yeah.”

 

He shook his head. “I’m coming too. You can’t rush into danger without backup.”

 

“I’ll be fine!” I protested. He ignored me. I started muttering under my breath, cursing stubborn boyfriends and annoying feline advisors. 

 

Natsumi was awestruck when Mamoru gave her the roses. “Why did you come see me?”

 

“Anyone would get worried if someone they knew was sick,” Mamoru said with a smile. 

 

“You should hurry up and leave,” I told him. I touched his mind to explain it wasn’t safe when he was still recovering from the drain of his powers. He shook his head, brushing me off.

 

I guess that was the first time Natsumi noticed I was there, since she finally looked at me. “Oh, you came again? Since you’re here, why don’t you come inside?”

 

“What?” Every other time I’d been here she’d tried to throw me out. Maybe Mamoru’s charm was getting to her. 

 

I heard someone else inside, probably Seijuro. “Oh, Usagi-san! Please come in and have a drink.”  I barely resisted the urge to point out that he kept offering but I never got one. “We still have the cake and meat buns you missed out on last time.”

 

“Sure!” I agreed. “This time I’m not going to miss those.” I certainly wasn’t going to leave Mamoru with them, after all. We settled in the living room and things were pleasant enough. I began to wonder if we’d been overreacting. They didn’t seem that strange.

 

Mamoru watched me devour the treats for a bit before setting his teacup down. “Wow, you have a great view.”

 

“If you go out on the balcony, you can see much better,” Natsumi said. “Onii-sama, why don’t you take him?” Scratch what I said about things not being strange. It was definitely unusual for Natsumi not to try to sucker onto Mamoru any chance she got. 

 

“What?” Seijuro asked. “Um, okay.” Both men stepped out.

 

“Tsukino-san?” Natsumi said, catching my attention. “While they’re gone, I want to show you something good.”  

 

I swear she sounded like she was trying to bribe a child with drugged candy. I reluctantly played along. “What?”

 

“Remember the room you wanted to see so badly?” As if I could forget. The tree in there attacked me. We both looked at the door. The entire thing was giving me a bad feeling. “To tell you the truth, we’re being threatened,” Natsumi confided. That caught my attention since it was on my list of possible reasons to have a Hell Tree in your apartment and not be evil. 

 

“Threatened?” I repeated. 

 

“Yes, and it’s in the next room. But it’s sleeping now, so it’ll be okay,” she said brightly. Her shift in tone made me even more suspicious, but I needed to find out more before I leapt to any conclusions. Still, how did a tree sleep? “Come on.”

 

“Okay…” I said reluctantly as she tugged me off the couch. We stood facing the door. “Maybe next time,” I muttered, really not liking the vibe I was picking up. 

 

“No, now’s the time,” Natsumi disagreed. She was behind me, hands on my shoulders. The door opened and the next thing I knew she pushed me in. I immediately reached out to Mamoru. “Yamandakka! Don’t lose her!”

 

“What?!” I asked, shocked. Natsumi had to be An, then, and I’d been wrong to think they weren’t trying to hurt people or that it had been the Makaiju’s doing. 

 

The doors closed and I saw the Cardian reaching for me, calling “Dakka!” I screamed as it began draining my energy. I blocked it as much as possible knowing I had a fight coming, but it was still getting more than I liked. 

 

I heard something shouting, but what I had no idea. “That’s enough!” Over and over.

 

“Da…kka?” the Cardian said, looking confused. 

 

“Stop it already!” A bright light filled the room. I saw the tree begin to move, roots pulling out of the ground, vines shooting from the leaves above. The building shook and I heard yelling in the main room. 

 

“What’s that?!” I recognized Seijuro’s tone, finally knowing it was Ail’s. 

 

“What’s going on?!” Mamoru! 

 

The tree smashed through the door and wall, and we were all staring at the Makaiju. I heard Natsumi ask it what was wrong. 

 

“Help!” I screamed at Mamoru. The tree had grabbed both me and the Cardian. 

 

“Odango!” he yelled as the tree took him. 

 

“Usagi-san!” Seijuro called. 

 

The Cardian shrieked and the Makaiju proceeded to slam it into the floor hard. It stopped moving. I heard thunder heralding the Senshi’s approach, but I couldn’t help screaming. I was scared, my energy was low, and Mamoru and the others were in harm’s way too. I was beginning to lose consciousness as I wondered how things never worked out the way I planned.

 

88888888

 

The Hell Tree had both of us and I couldn’t reach him. He was barely awake, his eyes unfocused, but he responded to my voice. I kept trying to grab his hand, but we were just too far apart. Finally, I managed to twine my fingers with his. It was a small contact, but it was there and I immediately pushed energy to him, to sustain him as best as I could. 

 

I could feel his body eagerly drawing in the strength I offered, but I was already tired and it kept me from giving him as much as I wanted. I was already wearing down when a boot came in contact with our hands, knocking us apart.

 

“Don’t touch my Usagi-san,” Ail scowled.

 

“I’m not yours…” I forced out as I fought my weariness. “Let him go.”

 

Ail and An began arguing. I didn’t really listen as I reached for Mamoru’s hand again. He didn’t have the Golden Crystal and it made him vulnerable. At least I had my Silver Crystal, and it was the only reason I had enough power to support either of us. The crystal was dropping off though, still weak from the battle with Beryl. All it could do was return some of the life force I’d sacrificed then, and there wasn’t much left. 

 

The aliens got my attention again when they began shouting at the tree, each ordering it to take our energy. The bickering continued for a while, and I already knew what the outcome would be. I braced myself. The Makaiju reacted to the conflict as I expected and began draining both of us. It was too much for Mamoru, who passed out, and I was hovering on the edge myself. Ail and An were yelling again, and I could feel one of them at my side.

 

Some sort of wave swept the area. Held by the tree, Mamoru and I were unmoved, but our aggressors were knocked away. Abruptly the grip on us vanished and we fell. A sense of displaced air told me someone had teleported nearby, and I was lowered to the ground gently. I forced my eyes open and realized Ail had caught me. 

 

I reached out to the Silver Crystal, begging it for just a bit more, desperately wishing to protect Mamoru. He wouldn’t be able to take another hit. It responded, offering me power and regenerating my energy more quickly. I managed to push Ali away and crawled to Mamoru’s side. An moved to slap me, but Ail caught her hand. I ignored them and placed both hands on Mamoru’s chest, giving him some of the power. I barely forced him out of the direst risk, but I couldn’t do more than that. He needed Kunzite.

 

“Let him go,” I coughed. “Do what you want to me, but don’t hurt him. He’ll die if you take any more of his energy. He’s barely breathing.” I was begging, but I didn’t care.

 

An pulled up short at the statement before double checking. “She’s right!” She teleported him away, and I let out the breath I’d been holding. Kunzite would find Mamoru and save him. 

 

_ I’m sorry,  _ I whispered.  _ I know I said I’d be careful, but I had to save you.  _ I reached out to Kunzite, adding my alarm to Mamoru’s. He’d been left in the park not too far from our clearing, so I directed the Shitennou to him. I felt him appear, felt the shock and worry that radiated from him seeing his prince’s pain, and anger when he realized what had happened. 

 

The strain of communicating was too much on my overtaxed powers and that was the last sense I got from anyone. The Silver Crystal pulsed against my chest. With the outpour of power, I realized it could force Serenity to the surface. I clasped the crystal in both hands, ordering it to quiet. Reluctantly it calmed under my touch, subsiding as my desperation faded. 

 

Luckily Ail hadn’t noticed the lights because of An’s return, and the two argued again. I heard her mention the Senshi being in the building, but they hadn’t reached us yet. I cautiously looked up. I was being ignored for the time being, so I rearranged my exhausted limbs until I was sitting rather than being sprawled on the floor. Eventually they seemed to reach an agreement. Ail hadn’t been pleased by my rejection, I realized, though my only concern had been for Mamoru. The tree reached for me and I nearly cried, knowing I wouldn’t survive much longer. 

 

The Makaiju snatched me up and I screamed in desperate pain, too weak to do anything to block the drain, too exhausted to keep fighting. Serenity shouted at me as I drifted in and out.  _ Usagi, listen to me. Usagi! Transform, right now! Usagi, you have to become Sailor Moon! _

 

One hand fluttered to the Crystal Star, but I couldn’t manage to lift it. Instead, I just let my fingers rest on its cover. “Moon… Crystal… Power… MAKE-UP!”

 

The Hell Tree released me as if burnt and I was falling. My power poured through me in waves, giving me strength, dulling the sharpest edges of my exhaustion. I landed with newly booted feet, scepter already in my hand. 

 

“Sailor Moon!” someone screamed from the entry. 

 

I glanced up. “Everyone!” 

 

My Senshi ran to join me, dodging attacks and pushing me into Mercury’s arms. “Check her, Mercury-chan,” Venus ordered. “Mars, Jupiter, combine powers and see if it does any damage.” Mercury immediately pulled out her computer and twisted her earring to summon her visor while both Mars and Jupiter attacked. 

 

“BURNING MANDALA!”

 

“SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!”

 

A series of electrified flaming rings flew at Ail and An, but they just let the attack break on their shield. We gasped in horror. 

 

“There’s no way!” Mars yelped. 

 

“Mercury?!” Venus pleaded. 

 

“She’s badly drained, but she’s probably strong enough to fight if she has to,” Mercury assured her. “As for those two, I don’t know.”

 

I was in no shape to fight and I knew it, no matter what Mercury said. The Silver Crystal was sluggish and I was already at the limits of how much I could draw from it without killing myself. Being Sailor Moon was the only thing keeping me conscious. I glanced down at the hand on my scepter, realizing it was shaking. 

 

Venus shot me an appraising glance and immediately shook her head. “There’s no way she can fight. It’s a miracle she’s still on her feet.”

 

“We need a way to get her out of here but still stop Ail and An,” Mars worried. “They’ve already proved even two of us together can’t stop them.”

 

“Do you guys know anything else about the Makaiju?” I asked. 

 

They shook their heads. “I thought it was sentient when we arrived,” Mars offered.

 

“Should we attack the tree?” Jupiter asked. 

 

“No,” Mercury disagreed. “It would just absorb our powers.”

 

The Makaiju was going wild. Roots ripped up as branches lashed in all directions. Jupiter grabbed me and leapt out of the way while the others scattered. Ail was yelling at the Hell Tree, demanding it obey his orders. An alternated between similar orders and throwing attacks at us. I couldn’t get out of the way in time so Jupiter jumped in, taking the hit for me. 

 

“No!” I protested as I caught her. “Why did you do that?!”

 

“You’re already in bad shape,” she replied as she straightened. I studied her, but it had only been a momentary shock and she was already recovering. “We’re not going to risk you, Sailor Moon. Mercury says you were drained and Venus says you can’t fight. That means we defend you and  _ you _ cooperate.”

 

I was about to argue but she grabbed me and jumped ten meters into the air to dodge three blows at once. The force of it took most of the air from my lungs, and she noticed.

 

“See?” she asked as we paused on an overhang. “Normally something like this wouldn’t even make you breathe hard and you’re panting like you just ran through the city with a herd of youma hard on your heels.”

 

We had to move again, but Jupiter took a glancing blow to the shoulder courtesy of An. She hissed, rubbing it. Mars raced to join us, ordering Jupiter to take care of herself. “I’ll take Sailor Moon,” she said. 

 

“Mars!” I cheered. Maybe she’d be more willing to listen to me. “I can fight too!”

 

She just arched one brow at me. “You would’ve been toast earlier if not for Jupiter.”

 

“I’m the only one who can stop this!” I protested. “None of you are strong enough to take on An or Ail.”

 

The miko shook her head. “The Makaiju’s gone insane – it nearly hit them. Defeating them won’t stop it.”

 

“Then we stop the tree. You thought it was sentient; maybe we can reason with it.”

 

She frowned. “If it was ever intelligent, which I’m not saying it was, I don’t think it’s in a listening mood right now.”

 

“I have to try,” I begged. “If we can make it stop, it might return the stolen energy. Mars, they hurt Mamo-chan. I don’t know if he’ll make it.”

 

“He was here?!” she asked sharply.

 

I nodded. “Both of us were, but An shoved me at a Cardian to be tree food and when he heard me Mamo-chan came charging in.”

 

She hurled both of us into the air before we settled in a crevice in the wall. “And because he was still weak from healing you, he took some serious damage,” Mars summarized. “So that’s what has you trying to fight.”

 

There was a rush of air and Kunzite appeared next to us. “Sailor Mars, Sailor Moon.”

 

“How is he?!” I demanded. “Kunzite, how is he?”

 

He frowned. “When I arrived, he was not breathing and his heart rate was uneven. I gave him energy and took him to Helios. He needed more than I could do.”

 

“So he’s in Elysion?” I asked eagerly. “And Helios is using the Golden Crystal to help him. He’ll be okay?”

 

He nodded. “Helios gave strong reassurances. What is the situation?”

 

Mars gave him a quick run-down. "Sailor Moon is in no condition to fight. Mamoru-san wasn't the only one they took energy from."

 

He looked me over. "If you prefer, I can teleport her away," he offered.

 

"No!" I snapped. "I know you're trying to protect me, but no. I need to help."

 

Before either could argue, there was a scream. Ail was on the ground because of one of the Hell Tree's wild attacks. An stood protectively in front of him to shield him from further injury as the Makaiju's branches arrowed in on them. I could practically see what happened in slow motion as the tree struck her in the face. She bowed back before collapsing, Ail lunging to catch her. I leapt to the ground between them and the Makaiju and drew the Moon Rod. A quick glance back showed her eyes were clouding over and there was blood at the corner of her mouth – she was dying. A second later her eyes closed and her hand fell from Ail's.

 

The Hell Tree was preparing to attack again as I screamed. "NO! STOP! DON'T!"

 

Brilliant light filled the room, like the brightness that had appeared when I first opened the door. A giant voice echoed in my mind. "IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT, SAILOR MOON?"

 

I nodded as soon as I realized it was the tree that spoke. "Don't hurt anyone else, please. Hasn't enough damage been done? Spare them any more pain."

 

I don't know how, but I felt the tree look at Ail, who was wrapped around An, tears in his eyes. "NO, I WILL DO NO MORE. THEY FINALLY SEE WHAT I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO SHOW THEM ALL THIS TIME."

 

"I don't understand," I said, glancing at them. "What were you trying to do?"

 

I blinked, and I seemed to be in another world. There was a sparkling blue ocean, and a large island. A tree stood there, which I knew was the Makaiju, but it didn't look like it had a second ago. Looking around, I saw Ail at my side, An in his arms.

 

"THIS WAS MY LIFE LONG AGO. IT WAS JUST THE SEA AND I. I WAS LONELY, SO I CREATED CHILDREN." As I watched, pods on the tree opened to reveal children like Ail and An – dozens, maybe hundreds of them. "THEY LIVED WITH ME IN HARMONY, AND I SUSTAINED THEM. HOWEVER, THEY BECAME GREEDY AND FOUGHT  OVER MY ENERGY THOUGH THERE WAS ENOUGH FOR ALL. OUR WORLD WAS DESTROYED. I MANAGED TO ESCAPE WITH ONLY A FEW."

 

The image shifted to reflect the words, showing the tree adrift in space with a mere handful of people. I could imagine what had happened next – such plants were only suited to certain worlds, and the search would have cost a number of the survivors their lives. Sure enough, more and more of them vanished until only two little ones were left. It was no wonder they’d been so determined to take whatever they wanted, when that had been the only way to survive. Frankly, I was impressed that the two of them had managed at all.

 

"IT IS THE ENERGY OF LOVE I NEED TO SURVIVE," the Tree sighed, "BUT THEY DID NOT UNDERSTAND, AND I WAS TOO WEAK TO SPEAK. I TRIED SHOWING THEM, BUT THEY SIMPLY PERSISTED IN GIVING ME ONLY ENERGY THAT HAD BEEN STOLEN AND FELT OF PAIN."

 

I sighed. "They had no way to know. What were you trying to show them?"

 

"I WANTED TO SHOW THEM LOVE," it explained. "I BEGAN TO DESPAIR, AND I AM SORRY FOR THE INJURY DONE TO YOU. NOW, THOUGH, THEY SEE WHAT WAS NOT CLEAR BEFORE."

 

"Too late," Ail said bitterly. "An is dead. I understood when you took her from me."

 

"IT IS NOT OVER, MY CHILD," the tree reassured. "IF SAILOR MOON WILL DO ME A FAVOR, YOU WILL HAVE A SECOND CHANCE."

 

"Anything," I promised, "but release the stolen energy."

 

"IF YOU WILL DO AS I ASK, I WILL DO THE SAME FOR YOU."

 

"Then name it." I realized I was seeing the real world again, and my Senshi stood at my back while Kunzite supported me. I hadn’t realized how tired I was for a few seconds. 

 

“TAKE AWAY THE EVIL, SAILOR MOON. CLEANSE ME AND I WILL SEE THAT THOSE WHO SUFFERED REGAIN THEIR STRENGTH.”

 

Kunzite’s grasp on my arm tightened. “She is exhausted. Even now she can barely stand.”

 

“I WILL RETURN HER POWER BEFORE SHE PROCEEDS.”

 

I felt it hit me in a wave, and I nearly danced with joy and vitality. “Thank you. Now I’ll do what you asked.” I raised the rod. “MOON PRINCESS HALATION!”

 

“CLEANSING!”

 

The tree vanished and I could sense energy flying in every direction, returning to the humans it came from. Reaching along my link with Mamoru, I felt him recovering too. Flashing light caught my attention and I turned to see An shimmering as various colors washed over her. A moment later, her eyes opened and locked with Ail’s.

 

“You’re all right!” he exclaimed. 

 

She nodded slowly. “What happened?”

 

As he explained, I glanced around. Something was off – the tree had said its children depended on it for survival, but it was gone. Wasn’t it? No. There was a tiny sprout in a bubble. It went to An’s hands and they realized what it was: a fresh start with a tree untainted by pain. 

 

Kunzite vanished before reappearing moments later with Mamoru leaning on him. He drew me into a tight hug, muttering against my hair that I was an idiot and I shouldn’t have offered myself to save him. I just smiled and glanced at Kunzite. 

 

“Helios says he will be fine with some rest,” he assured me. 

 

I started to sag in Mamoru’s arms. The tree had given us back the stolen energy, but I’d exhausted myself using the scepter. He looked at me worriedly, but I waved it off. 

 

Ail and An stood. “We’re sorry for the damage we’ve done,” she began. 

 

Ail nodded. “We’d stay to make amends, but this isn’t our place. We need a new home.”

 

They rose into the air holding the sprout between them. “Good luck,” I called. 

 

“Thank you, Sailor Moon!” An shouted back.

 

All of us waved till they were out of sight. I sat down, leaning against Mamoru. The Senshi and Kunzite eyed us warily. “It’s fine,” I said. “We’re just tired.”

 

Kunzite nodded. “I will return Endymion-sama to his home. Would the rest of you be so kind as to escort the princess?”

 

“Don’t call us that,” Mamoru and I said automatically as the Senshi laughed. 

 

“Let the nice general take your boyfriend home,” Venus teased before changing back to Minako. “We’ll make sure you get back safely.” Kunzite hauled Mamoru up. They vanished a second later. I assumed Mamoru would be back on bed rest for a while, and I expected to suffer the same at my Senshi’s caring hands. 

 

Jupiter powered down as well, and the rest of us followed suit. She and Rei took positions on either side of me and helped me to my feet, but I wouldn’t let them pull me around. “I can walk!” I protested.

 

Amazingly they backed off, but I was yawning by the time we were halfway there and eventually Makoto had to give me a piggy-back ride. When we got there I was practically out. My Senshi glanced at me and then my house, unsure of what to do, but they were spared when my mom appeared. She sent them home, telling them to get some sleep before they looked as bad as I did, and helped me into bed. 

 

Luna settled next to me as my mother left the room, looking me over. “It seems things worked out after all.”

 

I nodded. “Ail and An are gone, so that’s good, but I think Mama may know about us. She didn’t look surprised when we got here.”

 

Luna shrugged as much as a cat can. “If she does, she hasn’t said anything. Get some rest, Usagi-chan. We can worry about it later.”

 

“Mm,” I murmured as my eyes slid closed. It would be the first time since this mess started I would sleep well.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly hate that I wrote this in first person, but it would take a crazy amount of work to switch the whole thing over. I'm also not a fan of this one in general, but it gets me from point A to point B so there's not much to be done about it.


End file.
